Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screwdrivers
by legendofthefox
Summary: The tenth Doctor meets Abby and the rest of the NCIS team. A close friendship with Abby and aliens soon follow
1. Abby and The Blue Box

Doctor Who / NCIS crossover.

Dont own the characters. (it is fanfic after all)

Tenth Doctor some time after Martha.

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers **

**Part One**

**Abby and The Blue Box  
**

It was late in D.C. when a young woman left the NCIS building. Clouds covered the sky, obscuring the stars. The young woman looked up and admired the night sky. Her normal parking spot was taken that morning, due to a meeting the director had with several big wigs in the navy. So, she had to park nearer to the back of the parking complex. It was darker back through here and her heels made an un nerving clacking sound as she walked out of the light. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her, but this night felt different, it felt ominous.

She had almost reached her car when she heard a strange noise: "Vwomp vwomp vwomp vwomp!"

"Tony? McGee? Zivah? " No answer. "Gibbs?" Still no answer. What was that noise, she thought as she started to walk towards the sound. The noise stopped and she saw a light. Some how, she had missed a small structure on her way to her car. It was blue and about the size of a shed. There was writing near the top. She read it as she drew closer.

"Police public call box," she read aloud. She wondered why in the world would it say that, she had never seen anything like it before. Just as she was about to reach out and touch the blue painted wood, the door swung open.

"Hello!" said a strange man in a brown pinstriped suit, coat, and oddly enough, cream coloured high tops. He spoke with a British accent and looked very energetic.

"Um, hello? Why are you in the parking lot, in a blue box?" The young woman wasn't sure of what to make of the encounter, but her hesitance wasn't enough to deter him. The stranger grinned at her and began to speak.

"Well, I had a bit of a run in with some very grumpy Mondogans who wanted very much to take one of my hearts (also, I did by accident ruin one of their ceremonies, so that led to another miss understanding), and that wouldn't do at all. So I had to make a speedy escape (as I'm sure you can imagine), and to save a few seconds I just told my TARDIS here to go to a random destination. Also, it didn't help that I couldn't reach the controls. After I made it in side and locked the door they proceeded to tip the ship on its side and I had to hang on to a coat rack or else I would have ended up the library…. Or the wardrobe, it all depended on how hard they where shaking it at the moment." The man stopped talking when he noticed the open mouth and stare of the young woman he had just met.

"Um, ok. That sounds, reasonable, I guess." The young woman had no idea what this man was on, but he was starting to freak her out a bit. On one hand, she was interested in this strange man, but on the other hand a part of her was screaming at her to pull out her pepper spray, use it, then run back to the building and tell Gibbs. She started to back away from the man and his box, just a couple of meters and she would be at her car and she could get out of there.

The strange man could tell he had startled her, he was used to it though. He stared at her trying to determine when and where he was. Her clothes had a Victorian feel to them, well, aside from the pigtails and black commando boots.

"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm the Doctor," he said as he held out his hand, "pleased to meet you!"

She wasn't sure if she should take his hand or not. She gave in and shook his hand.

"I'm Abby. I'm not really sure about anything you just said. What was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor…..?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Is that your name or more of a title? Like the dread pirate Roberts?"

"Both actually. Dread pirate Roberts? I haven't seen him around in a while….."

"Ok, well, Doctor, that's probably because he's a character from the Princess Bride…."

"OH! THAT Pirate Roberts!" the Doctor said as he slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I was thinking of someone else."

Man, this guy is weird, Abby thought. She went on to think about how weird it was that he was wearing sneakers with a suit. Weird, but she liked it. Her train of thought was broken when the man started speaking again.

"I know this may sound a bit odd, but I've been…out of town…. recently and I was wondering if you new the date…and where exactly we are right now."

"Well it's the 26th of October and we are in the NCIS parking lot in Washington D.C. …. Earth." The man smiled when she said Earth.

"Earth?"

"Yeah, its in the Milky Way galaxy and…"

"I know where it is, I was just wondering why you mentioned it. People usually don't tack that on at the end."

"Well, the way you were talking it sounded like you thought you had a space ship and I thought you might not know."

The Doctor grinned; he was starting to like this woman.

"I do, actually," he said matter of factly. "Oh, and I've been out of town for a while, what year is it?" He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"2010"

"Ok! Good, good! Oh, and Washington D.C. did you say? That'll be good, I haven't been here since Roosevelt was in office! Jolly fellow, that one! He always could tell a good story, and," he leaned in closer to Abby to say quietly," he could throw some wild parties too. You won't find THAT in any history books."

The uneasiness Abby felt at first gave way to curiosity. Besides, this man seemed good-natured, even if he was a few loops short of a finger print match! She was just about to ask the Doctor how he knew Roosevelt when her phone rang.

"Excuse me, Doctor," She said before opening it. "Hello?...Oh! Hey Ducky!...uh huh….. ok…. No I haven't left yet….. No that's fine, I'll be down there in a minute."

She put the phone back in her pocket and looked back at the Doctor. He was looking off into the shadows of the partially empty parking level. He saw a man hiding behind a trash bin. He knew that this man had bad intentions towards the young woman.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go back to NCIS. My friend Ducky just called, he needed some help. SO, bye!" She turned away from him and began to hurry back the way she came. The Doctor saw the man in the shadows move so that he could grab her when she went by. If the Doctor had human eyesight he wouldn't have noticed any of this, but the Doctor isn't human.

"Mind if I join you?" he said catching up to Abby. She stared at him; he was starting to give her the creeps. "I don't mean to be a bother, but do you think I could use the loo?"

She stared at him as they walked.

"Well, I guess so, but you have to get through security and they will need to check your I.D."

"That won't be a problem." He smiled at her.

They went past the man hiding behind the bin. The Doctor could smell alcohol and unwashed socks. The man was probably just looking for some one to rob. He wouldn't rob his new friend, though, not on his watch!

"So! What is it that you do here at NCIS, Abby?"

"Well, I'm a forensics expert. The field agents give me evidence, and I tell them what the fibers are, or whose finger prints it is. What about you? What do you do?"

"Oh, I travel. I go to different places and just travel."

"Do you not work for anybody?"

"Nah, I'm just a freelance type of guy!"

They had made it back to the entrance and were met by a security guard.

"Hello, Miss Sciuto, who's your friend?"

The Doctor shook his hand and held up a piece of paper before Abby could say he was the Doctor.

"Smith! John Smith! Pleasure to meet you!"

"UNIT? Mind if I take another look at your I.D.?"

"Not at all " The Doctor handed the man the card.

"John Smith? UNIT?" Abby whispered at the Doctor.

"It's sort of an alias I guess you could call it, and UNIT is a group I work with sometimes."

The guard was on the phone for a moment then handed the Doctor back his ID. The Doctor grinned. He had shown the guard a piece of psychic paper. It showed the guard a replica UNIT ID card with his photo, "name", and a reference number that would let any actual big wigs that was in on UNIT know he was the Doctor and not just a man with a fake name. The guard walked the Doctor over to a walk through metal detector.

"Please remove your coat and shoes and empty your pockets before entering the detector." The Doctor complied. He took off his coat and began to empty his pockets into a pan. Sonic screwdriver, TARDIS key, psychic paper, a yo-yo, a fountain pen, glasses, magnifying glass, some duct tape, a pocket watch (broken), spare tie, timey whimey detector, a cell phone (thoughtful gift from Martha), some lemon gum drops, a mirror, and a statue of a little stone dog.

Abby and the guard were quiet as he emptied his pockets. The Doctor looked as though he was pulling all of this out of nowhere. Abby made a mental note to confront him on his trick.

"There we are! Oh, wait a second.."the Doctor had forgotten something. "There now that's every thing!" He had taken a banana out of his suit pocket.

They went through security and the Doctor put all of his items back into his pockets just as quickly as he had removed them.

"The restroom is that way," Abby pointed down the hall.

"Oh, I don't really need to anymore. That friend of yours, Ducky did you say?"

"Yeah, he's the medical examiner."

The Doctor's face lit up, "Is his name Donald Mallard?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I know him! I met him once in Edinburgh. Mind if I say hi to him before I leave?"

"No, I guess not, since you know him. I'm heading down to the morgue, you could come."

The Doctor beamed and followed her into the elevator.

* * *

"Tony? Who was that man who walked in with Abby?" Zivah asked her partner. He was busy playing a game on his phone.

"I don't know, her boyfriend maybe?"

McGee entered the conversation. "No I don't think she's seeing anyone right now."

"What's the matter, McGeek? Jealous?"

"No! Just stating that Abby never mentioned a new boyfriend"

Zivah was still staring at the elevator's closed doors.

"It's perfectly all right to be jealous, McGee. He was very handsome." Zivah said.

Tony put his phone back in his pocket ant met glances at McGee who then looked at Zivah.

"Want to follow them?" Tony asked his teammates.

"No! We can't do that!" Zivah said.

"Exactly!" McGee answered back, but he didn't look like he meant it.

They stared at each other for another minute before Zivah leapt out of her chair and said ok. She headed for the stairs, Tony and McGee following quickly behind.

More to come.


	2. Remember Me?

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Two**

**Remember Me?  
**

The Doctor and Abby entered the elevator. She didn't really know what to think about the strange man. He was eccentric, but he had honest eyes. He seemed a little ADHD, but she could understand that.

"SO! How do you like working here? I bet you have a nice lab here, don't you? Love your hair, by the way. Don't meet many people with pigtails! They work for you. " The man barely breathed between sentences. Abby laughed a little.

"Thanks! I love it here, and yes I do have a nice lab. It's my home away from home. I practically live there. I'm glad you like my pig tails, I love them too!"

The doctor was grinning at her again and she returned the smile.

"How long have you known Ducky? Were did you too meet?"

"Oh, I've known him for ages. We met in a pub outside Edinburgh. I needed directions and he helped me. We talked for a while and struck up a friendship. I saw him once or twice between then and now, but I haven't seen him in years. Oh, and Abby, he may not recognize me straight away. Like I said, it's been a while."

The elevator dinged as it reached the basement. Abby looked back up at the man as they walked out.

"One more thing, why did you have so much stuff in your pockets?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Well, you never know when you'll need it!"

"A banana?"

"OF COURSE a _banana! _You should always have a banana! Bananas are brilliant! Never trust a planet that does not have bananas, Abby! I've gotten out of all sorts of trouble with a banana! I saved a whole tribe of pygmies in New Zeeland using a banana once! Never underestimate a banana." He said the last sentence so seriously that it was all Abby could do to keep from laughing at the Doctor.

They reached the morgue and entered. Ducky was talking to Palmer about some sort of botanist when he saw Abby.

"Abby, my dear! Sorry to call you back when you were on your way home, but I found the missing bullet in the deceased's lungs. Apparently, our killer is truly a marksman! He shot two bullets in to the same hole! You know it reminds me of the old story of Robin Hood when he enters the archery contest. It is said that he split the first arrow he shot at the target in two with the second arrow, on the bulls eye to boot!"

"Actually, he was off just a hair," the Doctor said as he moved to see Ducky better," but everyone was so amazed they let that part go. He kept saying it was the wind, but I told him there wasn't even a gentle breeze then, but of course he didn't listen….," everyone was staring at the Doctor.

"Doesn't really matter though. Anyways! Hello Dr. Mallard! How've you been?"

Ducky stared at the man. A part of him could swear that he knew him, but the other part of his being told himself he had never seen this man in his life.

"Oh, hello. I'm very well, thank you, Mr…..?"

"Doctor"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've seemed to have forgotten your name, Doctor…..?

"Nah, its just Doctor, just the Doctor."

Dr. Mallard studied the Doctor as he came closer. This man said he was the Doctor, but Dr. Mallard remembered the Doctor, and this man looked nothing like him. But wait, thought Ducky, there, just there, in the man's eyes. That sparkle, that look of adventure! Oh! Thought Ducky, could it be true?

"Abby, where did you find this man?"

"Out in the parking complex. I only just met him a little under 30 minutes ago."

Dr. Mallard motioned for Abby to following him a few yards away from the Doctor.

"Abby, now this is important, very important. When you met him, did you notice anything new in the area? Where there any new structures? Did you hear, or even see, anything out of the ordinary?"

"Ooo! He came out of a shed boxy thing!"

"What colour was it? Abby, what colour was it?" Ducky asked as he grabbed Abby's arms just below her shoulders.

"Blue, kind of a dark blue."

"HAHAHA! Was there any writing on it? Did it say 'Police public call box'?"

"Yeah, Ducky, it said that. How did you know?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ducky hugged Abby and went over to the Doctor.

"The Doctor I knew had a blue phone box. You are the same man aren't you? It would seem impossible, but you were an impossible man!"

The Doctor grinned and nodded, happy that his friend remembered him and trusted him, even with a new face. "I'm glad you remember me, Ducky."

Ducky glanced over at Abby and Palmer. They were both looking at him with questioning eyes. "Abby, we just had a new body brought in and his clothes need to be processed. Palmer, could you accompany Abby to her lab with the evidence?"

"But Ducky!" Abby said pleading. She was interested in just who this man was.

"I would like to catch up," Dr. Mallard said as he smiled at the Doctor, "with an old friend."

"Come on Abby." Palmer took the box of clothes in his arms and Abby took the bullet. They walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Ugh!" Tony DiNozzo fell to the floor. Zivah and McGee crouched behind him.

"Great, I crushed my Dixie cup!" Tony said as he picked himself up.

Palmer shut the door and Abby stared Tony down.

"Tony! Its not nice to eavesdrop!"

"Who's your friend Abby?" McGee asked as followed Abby and Palmer to the elevator. Zivah followed at their heels.

"I don't actually know"

Zivah stopped and turned towards Tony. "Are you coming?"

"Nope, I got my cup straightened back out. I believe that it is our duty as agents to investigate anything that could affect the security of NCIS!"

"So, what you actually mean is you're going to keep trying to listen in on what Ducky and his friend are talking about then after it's not interesting anymore you're going to go back to your desk and play computer games, yes?"

Tony narrowed his eyes back at Zivah and put the cup back up to his ear and against the door. Zivah shook her head and entered the elevator.

* * *

The questions stared as soon as the elevator doors closed. Who is he? Where did he come from? Do you know him? Have you ever seen him before? Why did you never mention you had a boyfriend? How does he know Ducky? How did he get past security so late at night? Palmer, Zivah, and McGee were bombarding her with questions, and she didn't know the answer to all most all of them.

"First of all, McGee, he's not my boyfriend. It's not any of your business who I'm dating anyways. Secondly I have no idea who he is, where he came from, or how he knows Ducky. My head is spinning right now and it's cramped in here!" Abby refused to talk about any of it until she reached her lab.

* * *

The Doctor and Ducky were alone in the morgue and Ducky had some questions he wanted answered.

"Your face, it's different. When I knew you, you were blonde. I knew you 40 years ago, but I suppose the life of a time traveler is a bit different than the ordinary man. However, that still does not explain the matter of your face!"

"Yeah, well, do you remember what I said about how I wasn't human?"

"Yes, you said you where a …"

"Time Lord! Yes, a Time Lord! The whole change of face is just a Time Lord thing. It's called regeneration."

"Oh! I see, a bit like reincarnation. Some sort of defensive reaction of your biology?"

"Exactly! I always liked you Dr. Mallard, you're brilliant!"

"So, you where hurt and you transformed into the man I see now?"

"Well, something like that. There where several regenerations in between, but that's the basic idea."

* * *

"This is supposed to work, ehh.." Tony was trying to listen in on Dr. Mallard's conversation, but is cup trick wasn't working too well. "Maybe if I just crack the door a little bit…"

"DINOZZO! Mind telling me what you're doing on the ground?"

"BOSS!" Tony scrambled to his feet and dropped the cup. "I, uh, I was just testing to see how thick this door is." Gibbs stared at him. "Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either…"

Gibbs opened the door and Tony followed him inside. Gibbs saw the strange man and Ducky talking and laughing.

"Oh! Jethro, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. This is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The two men shook hands and Gibbs looked at the Doctor, trying to read his face. The man seemed enthusiastic and hyper.

"Ducky, I need to talk to you about a case."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Ducky turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, would you like to join me and mother for dinner tonight? She just loves company, and I would be honored to have you as my guest while you are in town."  
"Oh, I would enjoy that. I see that you two have work to do, so I'll see you again later." The Doctor looked towards Gibbs. "Would it be alright if I saw Abby again before I leave? We where having a conversation earlier and I'd like to pick it back up."

Gibbs looked at the Doctor, then over to Tony. "Do you know where her lab is?"

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nope, not a clue!"

"DiNozzo! Show the Doctor to Abby's lab."

"Hey, Doctor, I'm Agent DiNozzo." Tony said as he led the Doctor out of the morgue.

"Hello! Off to Abby's lab then?" Tony nodded as they entered the elevator. The Doctor smiled and said, "Allons-y!" as the doors closed.

* * *

Note about the bananas, if you've ever paid a lot of attention to the Doctor, you would know that he has a thing about bananas. In fact, he invented the banana daiquiri several centuries early in the Girl in the Fireplace episode (season 2 of the new series)


	3. The Start Of An Investigation

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

Right now the story is focusing on a bunch of characters and I apologize for the scene jumping.

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screwdrivers**

**Part Three**

**The Start Of An Investigation  
**

Abby punched a numerical code into the keypad on her door. Ziva, McGee, and Palmer where still crowding her, asking her questions. The door opened and the group of four flood into the lab.

"Ok! Ok! Please, guys! I can't hear every one at once!" Abby said as she switched on her stereo. The sound of Plastic Death filled the room, and she smiled.

"Abby, who is he? Tell us what happened? Why is he talking to Ducky?" Ziva had shushed the other two and took over asking the questions. Abby wasn't her usual talkative self. Her mind was preoccupied with the strange man. The Doctor, as he called himself, was very interesting. Something seemed odd about him, almost hinky. Was he just eccentric? Or, was there something else going on?

Abby started up her equipment and started telling her friends about how she had met him. She told them how he seemed to appear out of nowhere, and how she hadn't noticed the blue box when she went towards her car. She described the noise she had heard and how enthusiastic the Doctor was when he saw her. She said how he had no idea where he was, or what the date was, and how determined he was to follow her to the building. Palmer threw in how happy he seemed to see Ducky and how at first Ducky didn't remember him. Abby told Ziva and McGee Ducky's reaction after the man had introduced himself as the Doctor.

"Ducky grabbed me and started asking me a lot of weird questions, like if he had a blue box." McGee looked at her, confused.

"A blue box? Like the blue box you mentioned this Doctor guy came out of?"

"Yeah, Timmy. Ducky got excited when I told him about it. Like really, really excited! Like he had just found out he had won a car, or something!" Abby started to move evidence from a case earlier that day to another table before laying out the clothes Palmer had helped her bring up.

"Palmer," Ziva started, "has Ducky ever mentioned this Doctor before?"

"No, never. At least, I don't think he has."

McGee walked over to Abby's side to help her. "And you said that he got through security? He would have had to have an ID with him."

"He did, he told the guard his name was 'John Smith' and the ID said he worked for UNIT. I haven't ever heard of UNIT, but the guard took the ID, made a phone call, and let him through."

"UNIT?" Ziva asked. "It must be some government agency of some sort since the guard let him in. I would doubt him getting through without a snitch if it was just a civilian ID. Especially with a name like John Smith, it sounds invented."

"Hitch," McGee said as he paused moving a computer tower off the table, "You mean hitch, a snitch is some one who informs on something."

Ziva rolled her eyes and continued. "If it is a government agency maybe you can do a search and find out who this man is."

"That's a good idea! Move out of the way McGee, and careful, you almost dropped it!" Abby powered up her monitor and started a web search for the mysterious UNIT.

* * *

Tony studied the Doctor as the elevator rose. He was smiling and had a happy expression. "So, your friends with Abby?"

"Well, just recently."

"Oh really? Where did you meet her? Internet? Bowling? Goth night club, nah, you don't look the type... Do you have any tattoos?"

The Doctor looked back at Tony and smiled shaking his head. "No, can't say I have any tattoos," his voice trailed a bit as he mumbled, "least not on this body anyway.."

"So where did you meet her?" Tony asked again.

"In the parking lot, like I said, I only just met her."

"Oh... So your friends with Dr. Mallard ?"

"Oh yes, I've known Ducky for years. Met him in Edinburgh."

"Aha! So, you met Ducky in Merry Old England!"

"Actually, Edinburgh is in Scotland, but, yes if you'd like."

The doors opened and Tony led the Doctor down the hall. The sound of music, very loud music, filled the hall. The Doctor recognized the group as Plastic Death, and wondered where the music's source was. His thoughts were answered when Tony lead him to the opened door to Abby's lab.

* * *

"Did you find anything interesting on our chief petty officer, Ducky?"

"I haven't started the autopsy just yet, but judging by the broken bones and neck I believe that we can be almost certain that his fall did end his life. I also noticed this," Ducky lifted the dead man's hand and pointed to the interior of his wrist, " a strange marking of some sort. I don't recognize it all, does it make any sense to you?"

Gibbs took a closer look at the marking. It consisted of circle, about as large as a half dollar, with a smaller circle and puncture wound in the center. It almost look like the symbol had been burnt into the man's skin.

"Don't recognize it. Send a photo of it to Abby and see if she can figure out what it is."

"I had Palmer take photographs of it earlier, Jethro. He should have already given it to her to load on her computer before she leaves for the night." Gibbs nodded.

"Hey Ducky, who was that guy?"

"Oh, the Doctor? He is a friend from a very long time ago. I'm utterly suprised to see him here. He's a traveler and its a miracle to meet him twice . I invited him over for dinner tonight, you can come along as well if you would like. From my experience of knowing him, I belive you would enjoy talking to him."

Gibb's cell started to ring. "Maybe some other time, Duck," he said as he answered his phone. It was Director Vance. Ducky began to close the morgue for the night as Gibbs left the room.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, are you down in the morgue?"

"I was.."

"Was there a man in a brown overcoat and brown hair there?"

"Yeah, you just missed him. Friend of yours too?"

"Do you know him?"

"No, but Dr. Mallard does."

"Did he say why he was there."

"I think to drop in to say hi, but I don't know for sure."

"Keep and eye on him. Call me before he leaves the building."

"I think he's going to be leaving with Dr. Mallard , and he's still in the morgue."

"Good, do you know where he is now?"

"In Abby's lab. Are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"Soon, just keep and eye on him for now."

Gibbs closed his phone as Ducky came out of the morgue. "Waiting on me Jethro?"

"Director called, wants me to keep an eye on your friend. Anything your not telling me?"

"Heavens no, Jethro! Did he say why?"

"Not a word. Do you think he would run off without you tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

Gibbs and Ducky entered the elevator and waited for it to reach Abby's level. Gibbs asked Ducky about a previous case, and Ducky went off on a wild digressive story about a fox hound and some instance how it was related to the case. Neither Gibbs or Ducky mentioned the Doctor on the short trip to Abby's lab. Gibbs's mind was busy with why Vance wanted him to investigate the Doctor, and why he didn't let him know. Ducky's mind was worried. He wondered why Vance wanted to know about the Doctor as well, and he wondered about what his old friend had done to have himself investigated.


	4. Parlor Trick

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

Ok, so it took me an extra day or so to publish this one. It's almost 3,000 words AND I had to brush up on my Hebrew! (ok, so it's only a little Hebrew, but still it took a while to write the chapter!)

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Four**

**Parlor Trick**

Abby and McGee were searching the internet and using all the document search programs their agency had to offer while Palmer and Ziva watched over their shoulders. From what they could gather UNIT was an agency run by the United Nations dealing with uncommon threats.

"Uncommon threats? What type of threats would the UN consider uncommon?" Ziva said looking up from the screen.

"Well," Abby began, " it says that it deals with the paranormal...and EXTRATERRESTRIALS!"

"Oh, no, not this again..."

"Be quiet, McGee. See, this is proof! If aliens didn't exist then why does the UN have an agency that takes care of it?"

"Again?"Palmer asked, utterly confused.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Abby has this thing... with aliens. She thinks that they're real, even though there isn't any scientific evidence to prove they exist."

"I have FORENSIC EVIDENCE from a crop circle in Kansas, McGee! My forensics DO NOT LIE! Something happened in that field. Something weird. Something alien!" Abby said this last word with her face scrunched up seriously. Ziva was thinking to her self about just how lucky McGee was that looks can't kill.

McGee shook his head and sighed."McGee! Haven't you heard anything of the weird things that went on in London on Christmas? Or the Christmas before that?"

"Hoaxes, Abby, just hoaxes."

"McGee..."

"Come on Abby, this isn't some scifi movie! If there were any aliens wouldn't we already know about them? We have places like SETI listening for signs, and they never hear them. And besides," McGee said as he threw his hands in the air, "why would some creature from another planet want to make a crop circle?"

"For a laugh, most likely. From what I've seen it's mostly teenagers," said a voice right behind them.

"Gah!"Abby yelled as she jumped from surprise. The Doctor had been standing behind them, listening to their conversation. Tony stood at the door, not wanting to alert them to their presence.

"Sorry! Calm down, are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you."

Abby studied the Doctor, leaning in slightly with her head turned half way and eyes wide.

"How did you do that? Only Gibbs can do that!"

"I'm clever."

"Hmmm..." Abby continued to stare at him. The Doctor smiled and looked at the new faces in the room. Ziva caught his eye and he turned to face her.

"Hello, I am Ziva David. " She said as she shook his hand.

"Ziva... that means 'radiant' doesn't it?"

"You know Hebrew names?"

"Oh, yes."

Ziva looked at him and smiled. "Ata medaber ivrit?"

"Ken! Ani medaber ivrit!," the Doctor nodded,"Shemi Ro-fe. Naim meod!"

"I suppose you do speak Hebrew, do you know any other languages?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and leaned in. "Yes...all of them."

"I'm Agent McGee, what were you saying?"

"Hello, Agent McGee! Agent David was just asking me if I spoke Hebrew, and I said that I did."

"You can call me Ziva. He also said that his name was Ro-fe, that is Hebrew for 'doctor'. So, you use a title as you name, yes?"

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP! One of Abby's computers had found a hit for the owner of the gun that fired the bullet.

"Ooooooo, what is that?" The Doctor said as he pulled out his brainy specs. Abby bounded over to his side, ready to show off her lab.

"I was trying to find a match for this bullet, and we have one!"

"That's brilliant! How quickly can your software match find it?

"Pretty quick! Doctor," Abby said with a sly smile,"would you like to see my mass spectrometer?"

"Absolutely! I would LOVE to see your mass spectrometer!"

"Its over here!" Abby said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand to lead him.  
"I got to get home, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Palmer said as he started to leave.

"Bye, Jimmy! Now, Doctor, let me show you this part.. You're going to love it!"

Abby started to show the Doctor all the bells and whistles of her lab. He was very interested in her equipment, and understood the technology just as well as Abby. McGee walked over to Tony and Ziva. Ziva seemed to be very impressed with the Doctor. She whispered to Tony and McGee how perfect his Hebrew was. He didn't even have an accent! McGee still had the fires of jealousy raging in his stomach, and Tony could tell.

"Abby has a new friend, Probie. Feelin' a little jealous? Did Abby rub salt in your jealous wound when she took his hand?"

"Tony, I'm not jealous! I just don't think she should be so trusting to some one she just met."

"Just look at them, running around the lab like a couple of love sick puppies at the park." McGee stared at Tony then back at Abby and the Doctor. He had a pouting frown on his face, and Tony was enjoying it.

"Abby, you have impeccable taste in technology, and in music. Is that Plastic Death?"

"You know Plastic Death?"

"I listen to them all the time, well, maybe not all the time, but I do like the genre."

"Hang on a sec, you like forensics, good music, and you have Gibbs powers? Do you believe in aliens?"

"Yes, I would have to say that I do." Abby pounced on the Doctor and gave him an affectionate hug.

"Oh! Hehe" The Doctor laughed a little from shock.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Gibbs! You get a hug too!" Abby let go of the Doctor and latched on to Gibbs.

"And what about me, Abigail?"

"Hold your horses Ducky!" Abby let go of Gibbs and attached herself to Ducky.

"Hello again Agent Gibbs, Ducky."

Abby let go of Ducky and pulled the bullet's test results up on her monitor.

"Look Gibbs, I've matched the bullet to the ex husband's gun! The striations match the test shot," Abby looked over at the Doctor and continued, "You see, Gibbs has magic powers. He's like a mind reader, or a fortune teller, I'm not exactly sure which. He may even be a combination of the two, but one thing is for certain. When ever I find new evidence or something interesting he comes to visit me. Oh!"Abby quickly turned to face Gibbs," Did you know that the Doctor shares some of your powers? He just appeared behind us earlier, like out of thin air. We didn't hear him come up behind us or anything! Its like he apparited like in Harry Potter! He must of learned it from the same place you did or you and him share the same blood line with ancient wizards.."

"Abby, I'm not from one of McGee's games." Gibbs said, smiling from Abby's description.

"McGee's games?" The Doctor looked over at McGee, who's ears where turning blood red.

"McGeek here plays a video game with orcs and wizards and unicorns and all of that type of stuff. He thinks he's an elf lord."

"Tony, I do not."

"Well that's... interesting." The Doctor looked McGee over. He could tell that he didn't like him. The Doctor wondered if McGee and Abby had ever had a fling. Judging by the way he acted when Abby was talking to him, he guess yes, or that McGee wished he had.

"So, Doctor, what exactly is your occupation?" Gibbs asked. He was studying the Doctor again, trying to read his body language.

"Oh well, I'm a traveler. You could describe me as a freelance jack of all trades. I've done a bit of everything. Been just about everywhere... bit of a hermit I suppose."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I gotta shut the lab down for the night."

The Doctor leaned over to and whispered to him. "Ducky, I was wondering if my TARDIS would be safe in the parking lot. I've had it towed for parking on government property before, and I don't want to have to go through all of that again."

"You could leave it in the morgue, though I must say, I'm not certain how safe it would be. Palmer is a well meaning young man, but he can be a bit clumsy. Would you trust it with Abby? She may allow you to store it here until in the morning."

"I don't think she would bother it."

"Abigail, my dear, do you think you could fit the Doctor's box in your lab until in the morning? He was uneasy about leaving it in the parking lot, and I thought your lab would be a safer spot."

"Of course Ducky, the Doctor can leave it here."

"Thank you, Abby."

"How do you plan on bringing it in here?"

"I have my ways. Thank you again! I'll go on out and bring it in. I'll only be a moment." And with that the Doctor left.

A few minutes after the Doctor left Ziva and Tony decided it was time to clock out for the night. McGee decided to help Abby close the lab, while at the same time expressing his lack of trust for the Doctor. Gibbs caught Tony before he left and told him to tail Doctor and to make sure he didn't leave the parking lot. Tony complied and went down the stairs so he could beat the Doctor to the ground floor. Ducky was trying to keep from chuckling. He seemed to be just as excited as the Doctor was.

"What's so funny, Duck?"

"Well, I thing the Doctor is planning on showing off for our Abby."

"Well, that's everything," McGee said and Abby nodded.

Dr. Mallard looked thoughtful for a moment before saying they should start to leave and that the Doctor would be there any moment.

"But Ducky, if I shut the door it will lock."

"You have the key for it don't you?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then we might as well wait out side the door."

Gibbs thought Ducky was acting strange, but he and the other two followed out of the room. Abby closed the door and it locked shut. Gibb's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Boss, I lost him. He just vanished. I don't see the box anywhere. How big was it anyway?" Gibbs didn't reply. He put his phone back in his pocket and run to the stairs. Just as he was about to run down them, the group heard Abby's door open.

"Sorry it took me a few minutes. I had to find it in the dark! Oh, that reminds me," the Doctor leaned close to Gibbs, "There is a man out in the parking lot. He was there earlier when Abby was walking back. He's hiding behind a trash bin. He was still there when I was out there a minute ago. I think he was waiting for an opportunity to mug some one."

Gibbs looked at the Doctor and could see from his eyes he was concerned and telling the truth. Gibbs took out his phone and told Tony to check the man out.

While Gibbs was on the phone Abby was in wonder of the Doctor's sudden appearance.

"How did you do that? I just locked the lab! It takes a key card or a number code!"

The Doctor grinned ear to ear,"Parlor trick."

"That's no parlor trick! Did you even put your box in there?"

"Yes, it would have been silly for me to go through all of the trouble and not put it in there! I put it in your office, is that alright?"

"You put it in my office? ITS LOCKED WITH A KEYPAD!" Abby was almost screaming as they boarded the elevator.

"See, it shows he's criminal. He can pick and hack locks"

"McGee, so can Ziva... Doctor, how did you do that?"

"I promise I'll show you one day."

"Like tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do."

The elevator halted and they exited into the floor level. Director Vance was waiting at the door to the parking lot.

"Bye Doctor and Ducky! Bye Gibbs! Bye McGee! And remember Doctor, you ARE showing me tomorrow." Abby pointed her finger at the Doctor and left. McGee followed after her. Tony and the guard were up at the front with a man sitting in a chair, in handcuffs. Gibbs went over to them to see what Tony had found The Director was staring a hole through the Doctor.

"Excuse me for a moment, ." The Doctor said as the Director came over.

"Oh, yes, of course." Ducky left to join Gibbs and Tony.

The Director stared sternly at the Doctor. "I'm the Director here, Director Vance. What does UNIT want with NCIS?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh just to check in on an old friend. and I go way back."

"If you weren't here on UNIT business then why did you show the guard your UNIT ID?"

"It was the best one I could think of."

"Frankly, Mr. Smith, I'm not sure if you even are with UNIT. I'm going to have to ask you to come into my office for questioning."

"A friend of mine is waiting. If you want to question me, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'm coming back, you can have your fun then."

"I don't think you understand .."

"Listen, I'm leaving in a few moments. There is no arguing with that. You have my word I'll be back in the morning. I don't take kindly to interrogations, so, before you get anymore ideas I suggest you give UNIT a ring and ask about the Doctor. I go by the Doctor. John Smith is only a name on a card. You call UNIT and ask them about the Doctor, THEN decide if you want to interrogate me or not. Oh, and if they get riled up and decide to come down to your little agency, tell them there is no danger and no reason for it. Good night Director."

The Doctor turned and walked away with Ducky. Gibbs had been whiten earshot of the whole conversation.

"He's gutsy and doesn't show much respect for your authority."

The Director shot a glance at Gibbs. "Reminds me of someone."

"He told me he saw a man in the parking lot. I sent Tony out to check him out. When he got there, he saw the man attempt to attack Lee and he took him down. If the Doctor hadn't let us know, Lee could have been hurt. From what I've gathered, the Doctor didn't know Dr. Mallard even worked here until after he came in with Abby. I think he followed Abby in because he was afraid the man would hurt her. What's UNIT? You need to let me know what you know if you want me to keep an eye on this guy."

"Alright. I'll brief you in my office."

* * *

"Is that a Morgan?" The Doctor asked as he and Ducky came to the car.

"Oh yes! I rebuilt it myself!"

"You did it brilliantly!"

The two old friends continued to catch up with each other for a few minutes as Ducky drove. The Doctor noticed that Ducky was grinning and thinking to himself.

"What are you smiling for so much?"

"You were showing off earlier."

"Showing off?"

"To Abby."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I was."


	5. A History Revealed

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

I am not a biologist, I tried to do the DNA part the best I could. I'm an engineer, I get physics, math, and computers.

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Five**

**A History Revealed  
**

Abby was usually on time when she came in to work, but today she came in about 30 minutes earlier. People where already at NCIS when she came in, but the agency never truly slept. The building always had some activity going on. Abby came in earlier than normal because she wanted to be the first to her lab. Only a few people knew her codes, but she still wanted to cut out any time any one would have to mess with her lab. The night before the Doctor had mysteriously came out of her lab and as far as she knew, he had no way in. He had also said that he had put his box in the lab, but she knew for a fact that he hadn't drug it past them.

Abby came to her lab door. She looked at the key pad and card swipe but nothing had been altered. She took a pen out of her bag to press the numbers, she didn't want to smug any fingerprints that might be there. With a quiet beep the door was on locked. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around the room but didn't see the huge blue box. 'I knew he couldn't have gotten it in here,' she thought to herself. But wait, hadn't he said he had left it in her office? She walked over to her glass office cautiously, and then, she saw it. There, sitting behind her desk, was the big blue box. 'But, but, but how?' Abby inspected the box. 'Police public call box' was written above the windows. Abby looked at the box's height and realized it wouldn't fit through the door.

"I am a forensic scientist and I WILL find out what is going on!" Abby exclaimed at the box, as if it could hear her. Abby's keen eye noticed a stray strand of hair on the floor next to the box. Abby pulled a pair of tweezers out of her coat pocket and examined the hair. It was brown, but it wasn't the right length for Tony or McGee. Abby set the hair in a dish and started sequencing the DNA.

"Hey, Abby, how are you this morning?" McGee said as he entered the lab, with a Caf-Pow.

"Ooo! Is that for me?"

"Here," McGee handed her the Caf-Pow.

"Mmmmm, thank you Timmy! Look at this," Abby led him to her office.

"But, its so huge, how did he get it in here? How did he get it past us?"

"I don't know, but he didn't disturb anything. I was just about to dust the door for fingerprints and I'm running a strand of hair I found for DNA. I thought if he was in a data base we could find him."

"That's a good idea! Here, I'll help you take fingerprints on the door."

"Ok, while you're doing that I'm going to test the paint from the box and see if I can find anything on it."

McGee carefully dusted the keypad and handle of the main door. He took a few finger prints then set the computer up to scan them. Abby took a small scraping of the blue paint of the wood and placed it in a vial. She readied the sample for her mass spectrometer and began the scan.

"So, do you like him?"

"Huh? What did you say, Timmy?"

"I asked if you liked him."

"Oh, well he seems nice. Weird, but nice. I think he may be a scientist. He talks like he could be one. I mean, he doesn't sound like grunt. Like, I don't think he's some military guy. If he is in some clandestine agency I think he's more of the pen is mightier than the sword, gun less type of agent."

"You seemed to be getting pretty familiar with him last night."

"McGee! We were just talking. You were listening the entire time! I could tell."

"I wasn't listening!"

"Beep beep beep!"

"The DNA sample is done!" Abby ran over to the computer to review the results. She studied the screen and looked confused.

"Whats wrong? Did you get a hit?"

"No, I got an error..."

"Is he not in the system."

"McGee," Abby said quietly as she faced him, "It's not human DNA."

McGee studied the screen with his eyes narrowed. "Could it be cat fur? Or dog?"

"I don't think so. Our programs aren't that exact when it comes to other DNA, it can match it, but it can't tell you everything about it. But, we can still run it past some animal data bases. It can say if its feline or canine, or stuff like that. But it doesn't match anything."

"Is it synthetic?"

"Its organic and chock full of DNA. Look," Abby pulled up a window to show McGee, " This shows the DNA, what we would normally match, but look... right here... there's extra!"

"Extra?"

" You know how humans have 23 pairs of chromosomes and apes have 24?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't tell for sure, but it looks like there are _hundreds _of pairs of chromosomes."

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"Wait a minute, Abby. Look, there are spaces in this report. It couldn't identify some of the genes... It couldn't identify a lot of the genes. It must be malfunctioning."

"Look Major Mass Spec is done, we can run the hair through it and see if there are any trace elements on it!"

"What were you running on it before?"

"Paint from the box. It looks like it was normal paint, but there are some large amounts of other elements. Look high traces of silicon, carbon, and iron."

Abby, lets put a scraping under the microscope. I can do it while you finish with the hair. I'm not sure, but judging by some of the elements, and the amounts, it looks like it could have chondrite in it."

"Cosmic dust, McGee? Maybe he's an alien."

"Abby, there are no aliens." McGee set up the microscope as Abby run the hair. Another set of beeping from Abby's computer reminded them of the finger print. Abby scrolled through the results.

"McGee, look at this.."

"What does it say? Did we get a hit? Does it say what his name is? Abby?" Abby just stared at the screen in disbelief.

"We got a hit, several, but they can't right."

"Well what does it say?"

"Well, his fingerprints were found in files going back to the 20's. It says they found fingerprints in a kidnapping case in Manhattan. The list goes on and on. But McGee, this couldn't be the same person! The 20's McGee!"

McGee stared at the screen. "Can you pull up the video footage from the surveillance cameras at the front? We could run his image through the facial recognition software."

"Yeah, here it is. Hang on a sec, I'll get a still." Abby run the photo of the Doctor and thousands of hits came up.

"What does it says his name is?" McGee asked about the links and documents that came up.

"Doctor James McCrimmon, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, Doctor John Smith, Lord Doctor, The Sainted Physician, The Lonely Angel...and of course just The Doctor. It looks like his face comes up with a lot of names... Look some of these are really old. Look! He looks just like him, this James McCrimmon. It says he was a school teacher in England. Did you find out if it was cosmic dust?"

"Oh yeah, right, look I'll bring up the image." McGee clicked a button and a spec of the dust was blown up on the screen.

"It looks like rock, Abby. It might be cosmic dust..."

Abby run over to one of her cabinets and brought out a small Geiger counter. She switched it on and tested the box. "Click click click click!" "McGee, its got radiation... Not a lot, but more than something should have if it had never been in space.. McGee, he's an alien!"

"Abby he is not an alien. My money is on con artist. I don't want you getting too close to him."

"Don't be jealous McGee!"

Ding! Abby's video phone came on, interrupting McGee's denies.

"Hey Leon!"

"Miss Scuito, have you seen the Doctor?"

"Not this morning, his box is still here though."

"His box?"

"Yeah, he brought this really big box in here last night. You won't believe what we found."

"Really? Tell me what you have."


	6. Second Favorite

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

Sorry it took a while to get this one up. I was camping and lacked internet access. Also, I've started writing another Doctor Who fan fic called Arethusa. It's going to loosely tie into Percy Bysshe Shelley's Arethusa. It also has the 10th Doctor in it and it will be on a steam punk ancient Greece sort of planet.

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Six**

**The Second Favorite  
**

The Doctor had a wonderful time with Ducky for dinner. Ducky's mother had made something that resembled a roast, but not quite. Ducky tried to explain to his mother that this Doctor was the same Doctor that he had introduced to her years and years ago.

"Donald, you're mistaken! This man looks nothing like the crickety fellow! Besides, that Doctor had much better teeth."

"What? What about my teeth?" The Doctor wined as he felt of teeth with his tongue.

Mrs. Mallard ignored him. "This man could be his son, Donald, but he certainly isn't the Doctor."

"Yes, mother, I was mistaken. I meant to say he was the Doctor's son. My words just came out wrong" Ducky rolled his eyes at the Doctor. Mrs. Mallard tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Is your father married? Is he seeing anyone?"

"Oh, uh," the Doctor said, surprised," No, not at the moment…"

They continued through the night catching up with each other. told the Doctor of all of the work he had done since they last met in Edinburgh and the Doctor told Dr. Mallard about some the things he had been up to.

"You know what? I met myself just the other day."

"Really? A future Doctor or a past Doctor?"

"Past Doctor, the one that met you."

Ducky laughed, "Did you recognize yourself?"

"Well, I recognized him, but he thought I was a fan at first… or I…. or him…. It's a bit odd to talk about yourself. ANYWAYS! Our TARDISs crashed and fused to one. It created a paradox that could rip a hole in reality. But I fixed it, of course."

"Well if anyone could it would have been you"

The next day Mrs. Mallard kept trying to get the "crickety" Doctor's address from the Doctor until Ducky decided they would go to NCIS early that day. The Doctor agreed it would be a good idea. They got into the Morgan and Ducky started out towards NCIS. After they were out of sight of the house the Doctor pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"What do you have there?"

"Your mother slipped a love letter to my "father"."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that… Don't mind her, she does that."

"Hehe.. _To my dearest Doctor. I don't know if you remember me, but I certainly remember you. Your brilliant eyes still flash in my mind. I met your son recently. He is the spitting image of you, though not entirely as handsome. _Not as handsome? _If you are ever in Washington D.C. you should come by for a visit. I would love to see you again, and if you know of any young ladies that Donald might like _hehe_ you should bring them by for a visit as well. Donald is sweet man but I want grandchildren.."_

"That's enough!" Ducky said irritated.

The Doctor chuckled. "I have to admit, Ducky, your mother is a barrel of laughs! Sending love letters and all of that! You really should read the rest of this. It'll make you blush! I know I did!"

Ducky eagerly tried to change the subject by asking what Director Vance wanted the night before.

"Well, I got through security with my psychic paper. The best ID I could think of was my UNIT one and now your Director Vance wants to know why he wasn't let in on a UNIT investigation. I told him there was no UNIT investigation, but I don't think he believes me. I also don't think that Agent McGee likes me, either."

"Can you blame him? He's very possessive of Abby and she is very interested in you."

"You think so?" The Doctor said as he grinned and they reached the NCIS parking lot.

* * *

"NO LEON, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Abby was nearly screaming at the video phone.

"Abby, maybe you shouldn't talk that way to the Director,"

"SHUT UP MCGEE. HE IS AN ALIEN! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"

"Miss Scuito, did you think that maybe your equipment is malfunctioning? Maybe it wasn't a hair."

"But, Leon, UNIT deals with aliens!"

"Miss Scuito where did you get your information?"

"Well," Abby started quietly," Google."

There was a knock on Abby's open door. Ziva and Tony came in carrying a box filled with evidence from the chief petty officer's house. The Director told Abby to get back to work and got off the video phone.

"Hello Abby!"

"Hello Ziva, Tony! What do you have for me today?"

"We searched chief petty officer Reed's house and we brought over some evidence we found," Ziva said as Tony set the box on the table. The big blue box in Abby's office caught Tony's attention.

"Ooo, Abby's new boyfriend is a magician!"

"He's not her boyfriend, Tony." McGee said as he rolled his eyes.

"Still jealous McGee?" Ziva smiled as she mocked him.

Abby had started going through the box's contents. She pulled out a laptop and started going through it's hard drive. Tony went into Abby's office to get a better look at the blue box. He tried opening the door, but it was securely locked.

"How did he get it in here?"

"We don't no, but Abby and I have been investigating the Doctor..."

"He's an alien!" Abby interrupted McGee.

McGee sighed, " He's not an alien, we just kept getting errors on the DNA test. Anyways, we got hits on several possible names for this guy, but some of them go back to the early 1900's. He's a con artist that has been cashing in on other people's past lives. There is no way his history goes back that far."

Abby stepped away from the laptop and walked over to McGee. "Timmy," she started, "You know I love you don't you? I mean I don't love you in a knock me off my feet and take me home with you kinda way, but in an I care about you and you mean alot to me kinda way." Abby hugged McGee. "You don't have to be jealous, your one of my best friends and one of my favorite persons in the entire world."

"Am I your favorite NCIS agents?" McGee asked her quietly.

Abby hesitated. "You're my favorite computer geek! Now, come over here and help me hack through this guy's laptop! There's a bunch of encrypted files that I can't decipher."

* * *

"Oh! Agent Gibbs! Could you show me where the Director is?" The Doctor said as he walked into the NCIS main floor. He and the Ducky had split up only a few minutes ago after Ducky received an urgent call about an autopsy. Gibbs looked up from his desk at the man. The Doctor smiled at him.

"I told him I would come back." Gibbs took out his phone and called Director Vance.

"Your guy is here, Vance... I'll tell him... I'll keep that in mind." Gibbs hung up the phone.

"Director Vance is busy. He told me to call him if and when you came returned. So, you cam back?"

"Well, yeah, I told him I would. Is Abby's lab opened? I need to check on my... property."

Gibbs nodded and smiled at the Doctor. "Yeah, she should be down there. I'll take you there, I need to see her anyway." He got up from his desk and grabbed his coffee. Gibbs quickly walked over to the elevator and the Doctor followed at his heels.

* * *

"UGH! This is giving me a head ache!"

"Whats the matter McGoo? Laptop too much for you?"

"Tony, please don't do that right now." McGee wasn't getting anywhere with the laptop. Abby looked over her shoulder at his failed attempts and shook her head. McGee wanted to help, but he made things worse. Abby had been working on running fingerprints that they found on the screen when McGee's moans of frustration broke her concentration.

"What do ya got?" Gibbs said loudly as he entered the lab, the Doctor came in right behind him.

"You're early! Hang on a second..." Abby stared at her computer for a second, then sighed. " I was sure that since you showed up I would get a hit. Oh, hey Doctor! How are you this morning? And," Abby came closer to the Doctor, "how did you get it in here?" The Doctor grinned a toothy smile.

"Abby?" Gibbs said impatiently.

"Well, I don't really have anything yet, Tony and Ziva just brought all of this to me not five minutes ago! I did find some fingerprints on the screen and McGee is working on decrypting some files we found on the laptop."

McGee sighed," And they aren't there anymore."

"WHAT?" Abby said as she rushed over to McGee. " But what happened?"

"I must have tripped a security program. It set off a virus that whipped the files, and it looks like what ever was left was re written. It's going to take hours to get the information back." McGee noticed that the Doctor was hovering behind him.

"Can I take a look?" He said as he took out his glasses.

"This is a NCIS investigation, I don't think someone outside of NCIS shou..." McGee was interrupted by Gibbs's hand on the back of his head. "Here have at it."

The Doctor beamed and winked at Abby. He started to tap keys and examine the computer's files

"Oh yeah, I see what you were saying... If I can just, no, wait I could, no, it would be quicker to just..." The Doctor's voice trailed off as he closed the laptop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stereoscope and a small, grey, pen shaped object. He put the stereoscope up to the under side of the laptop and listened. "Uh-huh..." The Doctor held the pen shaped object up to the laptop. The object buzzed and lit up with a blue light. "Molto bene!" the Doctor said as he put his things back in his pockets. "Should work good as new now."

McGee had his mouth opened and took the laptop. He opened the computer and all the files were perfectly decrypted and back in place. "It's all here boss, but how did you do that?"

The Doctor smiled modestly. " Well, I just run a file recovery, that's all."

Abby grabbed the laptop from McGee and looked it over for herself. "That's amazing! You're like a computer genius!"

"Well," the Doctor said as his grin grew larger.

McGee looked like his puppy had die. Ziva chuckled and whispered to McGee, "Second favorite computer geek."

Tony had to get in on McGee's humiliation, "Should have seen that one coming, Probie Wan Kenobi."

"Good work, Doctor. McGee, Ziva, DiNozzo, we need to go interview the Staff Sergent," Gibbs wasn't phased by the Doctor's antics, he just figured it wasn't out of the ordinary considering how little he knew about computers. Tony and Ziva where just as stunned as McGee. Abby was jumping up and down waving her hand. Gibbs noticed her, "Abby, what is it?"

"Can the Doctor stay?"

"What?"

"Can the Doctor stay? Can I keep him?"

"He's not a dog, Abby."

"If the Doctor is ok with it, can he help me with the computer? Doctor would you be ok with it?"

"Of course I am! This is brilliant! I would love to help you!"

"Gibbs? Can he stay?"

Gibbs smiled, "Well, we go bring in outside help at times, I don't see any harm in it."

"With all due respect, Boss, I don't think this is a good idea.."

"McGee, go get the car and leave the man alone." McGee backed down and left the room. Tony hehed at him as left.

"Alright, Abby, the Doctor can stay, but you need to tell the director he's down here so he know where he is. I'm tired of being his secretary." Gibbs left the room with Tony and Ziva. Abby turned to face the doctor and flashed an evil grin. She walked over to the door.

"Where should I start?"

"Oh, you can start by answering a few questions, Doctor," Abby said as she shut and locked the door.


	7. Mysterious Goo and Day Planners

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Seven**

**Mysterious Goo and Day Planners  
**

Director Vance hung up his phone angrily. He had tried calling the American branch of UNIT at least a dozen times, but he got no where. Vance rubbed his eyes and sighed, he knew they were giving him the run around. 'Ask them about the Doctor, then think about interrogating me!' The Doctor's words rung in his mind. The Doctor! Vance had been trying to ask about John Smith! He thought the Doctor was a fake name he was using at NCIS, but what if the fake name was John Smith! What if he went by Doctor at UNIT?

Vance picked up the phone and dialed the American branch again.

"Hello, you've reached the United Nations, America. How may I help you?"

"Patch me into UNIT."

"NCIS again?"

"Yes..."

"Just a moment..." The sound of jazz music filled the speaker.

"UNIT, state your name and purpose."

"Leon Vance, Director of NCIS."

"Directing you to another office..there is no John Smith."

"Wait! The Doctor is here! That's what he said his name was!"

"...The Doctor?"

"Yes the Doctor! Is he with UNIT?'

"Just a moment." More jazz music.

The music stopped. "This is Lieutenant-General Sanchez, you said the Doctor is there?"

"Yes, he told me to ask you about him."

"Tell me everything that has happened..."

* * *

The Doctor could tell that Abby was a very hyper and curious person, he knew he wouldn't be able to get around her easily. She had just locked him in her lab and was about to start questioning him. He already had a feeling about what he was going to ask him. He could smell ozone from the running mass spectrometer and he noticed a piece of 'cosmic dust' blown up on a screen. He saw the Geiger counter she had left out on her desk and a the minimized results of a DNA test. He would have loved to have seen the look on her face when she read that.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against a cabinet. "Ask away..."

Abby was expecting a little more difficulty, but she continued anyway. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You've said that already, I run your face through a document search and I got hits even back in the early 1900's. How do you explain that?"

"I age well.."

"Are you a vampire?"

"What?"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Do I look like a Haemovore?" the Doctor said as he touched his face.

"Umm... No? Ok, moving on. Why does your box have radiation?"

"Everything has a little radiation, Abby, surely you know that."

"Well, yeah, but this has a lot of radiation. I mean I don't think it's dangerous, but it's there."

"Well, I did pass by a supernova last week, there would still be a bit of residual radiation, so that would probably explain that! Nothing to worry about!"

"A supernova?"

"Uh-huh," the doctor nodded.

"You're telling me your box went through a supernova?"

"NO! Of course not! Not_ through _it, _by _it. And don't say box like that, she's very sensitive..." Abby stared at him.

"What are you?"

"The Doctor," he looked at her as she tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes. "I'm an alien. I was born on another planet, under another sun. The blue box is my ship. It's my TARDIS. I use it to travel through time and space."

Abby shook her head and started to talk quickly, "You can't be an alien! You only _want _me to think you're an alien! If you were an alien you wouldn't have told me!"

THe Doctor grinned, "Well..."

"BUT WAIT! What if you were alien, and you knew I would say that? What if you were an alien, and you knew that if you told me the truth I would think you weren't telling the truth so then I would think you weren't an alien! SO, that means you are an alien! But WAIT! What if you knew I would figure it out? What if..."

The Doctor interrupted her as he walked closer, "Abby, you're a forensic scientist, correct?"

"Right!"

"And there is a man in the basement that needs your help, isn't there? A chief petty officer I believe Gibbs said." Abby looked the Doctor in the eyes.

"Yeah.. They think he was pushed off a building..."

"And it's up to you to catch the killer?"

Abby nodded, "The forensics is half the work of catching a murderer."

The Doctor gently put his hands on her shoulders and talked to her quietly, "Abby I know you're confused. I know your curious. You asked Gibbs if I could stay, and we both agreed. You asked for an extra pair of hands for your lab, and you got them. We need to focus at the job at hand. I want to help you, but you aren't doing good standing here questioning me. Right now that poor man in the basement needs a forensic scientist, not an interrogator. So, Abby, I ask you again, are you a forensic scientist?"

Abby pulled away from him and unlocked the door. "We need to go through his computer and look for any information about why someone wanted to kill him. Then we need to process his clothes and look through the evidence Ziva and Tony brought down."

The Doctor smiled at Abby. "I can go through the computer while you do the clothes! I'm brilliant with computers!"

"I saw that earlier..." Abby laid out the chief petty officer's clothes. She heard a buzzing noise and saw the Doctor using the flashlight like object again. "What is that thing?"

"What? Oh this? It's my sonic screwdriver."

"Now you're just making things up."

"No really, it's a screwdriver, and its sonic."

"It looks like a flashlight..."

"Oy! Don't knock it! I could have said your mass spec looked like an over sized laser printer, but I didn't!"

"Hey! Don't you mess with Major Mass Spec!"

"Don't you mess with my sonic screwdriver." The Doctor put on his best "stern and serious" face, which caused Abby to burst out laughing. The Doctor grinned and went back to the laptop. He had just finished getting through some back doors when he found a hidden file. "Oooooo! What have we here?" The Doctor transferred the hidden file to Abby's computer and pulled it up on her large monitor.

"I found something too! But seeing as your a guest of my lab, you get to go first."

"It appears the chief petty officer had plans for today. I found a day planner and he was supposed to meet a Mr. Gleet this afternoon. That's a bit odd. Gleet Gleety Gleet..."

"He died yesterday afternoon, look, it says he was supposed to meet this Gleet guy then too."

"So it does!"

"Here! You deserve a sip of this!" Abby handed the Doctor her Caf-Pow.

"Whats this?" He took a sip and had an approving look on his face.

"Its a Caf-Pow! It's only the greatest thing ever invented, well, aside from Velcro."

"Oh Velcro, well of course!"

"We have a Caf-Pow machine in the break room, it's amazing!" The Doctor laughed at Abby's energy.

"It's your turn, by the way."

"Look at this!" Abby showed the Doctor a smudge on the chief petty officer's shirt. "It's a mysterious goo!"

Abby took a scalpel like tool scraped off the goo then handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor took the tool from her and closely examined the goo.

"It looks a little like hot wax," Abby said as she watched the Doctor. He held it up to his face, sniffed it, then offered it to Abby so she could sniff it.

"It doesn't smell right..."

"I couldn't smell anything," Abby took a similar tool and took a sample of the goo then set it up to run through the mass spectrometer. Abby looked back over at the Doctor. "You're going to get it up your nose if you're not careful."

"It doesn't smell right... I've smelt this before, but I just can't place it." The Doctor took another sniff then tasted a bit.

"You put it in your mouth!"

"Of course I did, how else am I to taste it.." the Doctor mumbled. The Doctor sniffed it again and took yet another taste.

"It tastes a bit like an alkaloid... it's aconi..no wait," the Doctor took another taste," EPIBATIDINE! It's a lipophilic alkaloid"

"Epibatidine? Like Epipedobates tricolor? A poison dart frog?"

"Uh-huh, WELL, this may not be from a poison dart frog, but its a similar chemical. There's an undertone to the epibatidine...tastes a bit like orange peels... a HETEROPOLYSACCHARIDE! PECTIN! Well, that explains the smell, a bit like rotten lemons.. You know what pectin is used in?"

"Delicious jams and jellies?"

"And jelly babies! I used to have a thing for jelly babies, when I was younger. ANYWAYS, there's also calcium and a high amount of gluten!"

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Major Mass Spec is done!" Abby read the results and smiled at the Doctor, "Epidatidine and pectin with high levels of calcium and gluten. Good work Doctor! Your tongue could put the Major on a run for his money." The Doctor grinned at Abby's compliment. "So how does Mr. Gleet fit in with all of this?"

"Maybe he fancies lemons?"

"Doctor, what substance has all of those chemicals in it? Nothing comes to mind... It's probably artificial..."

"Well, some species of plant humanoids have a sap that's similar, but they don't usually have lipophilic alkaloids..."

"Plant humanoids?"

The Doctor looked at Abby, he could tell she was about to start questioning him again. He placed the tool on the table and put his glasses back into his jacket pocket. "Abby, can you show me the break room? I'd like to treat you to a Caf-Pow."

"You're a little ADHD, what happened to focusing on the job at hand?"

"Well," the Doctor started as he scratched the back of his head, "We could get a Caf-Pow, you could call Gibbs and tell him our new information, you could ask all the questions you want, then we could come back to goo and day planners in ten minutes. What could be more fun?"

Abby put on her 'thinking' face."Mass spectrometers and sonic screwdrivers?"

The Doctor beamed and chuckled, "I knew I was going to like you!"


	8. CafPows and Conversation

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

Sorry it took a while!

If anyone see's any spelling mistakes, please let me know! I proof read it at 12 A.M. so there may be one or two errors...

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Eight**

**Caf-Pows and Conversation  
**

"Well, that was a total waste of time!" Tony complained as he practically attacked his chair. The NCIS team had just gotten back from speaking with chief petty officer's staff sergeant. They still had no leads for the murder.

McGee hung up his phone and spoke towards Gibbs,"I just got off the phone with that loan office, they got at least six employees and two security guards confirming he was there. His alibi is solid."

"Ziva!"

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"Have you gotten an ID on the man that we saw on the roof's security camera?"

"Not yet, we are still running a facial recognition search, though. If we had a name we could make it go much faster."

"How about a Mr. Gleet for 400?" Abby said as she walked into the cubicle area. The Doctor followed closely behind holding the officer's laptop in his hands.

Gibbs turned to face Abby, "Gleet?"

"The Doctor found the chief petty officer's day planner on his laptop. He was supposed to meet a Mr. Gleet when he died! I was just about to call you and tell you!"

"I was just about to go to the lab and see what you had.."

"Gibbs! You're a little off your game today! I was wondering why you didn't pop in earlier!"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "And that's not all, we also found a goo on the man's shirt."

Abby nodded and explained their find. "It was sorta like hot wax or a little thicker than liquid soap. It had high levels of calcium and it had gluten, pectin, and epibatidine."

"Which is a lipophilic alkaloid found in poison dart frogs," The Doctor added.

"Was he poisioned?"

Abby shook her head, "His tox screen came back negative, Ziva."

Gibbs thought for a second then asked Abby a question. "What was the goo? What is it used for?"

"Well," the Doctor started, " I was telling Abby that some plant humanoids have sap that's similar."

Gibbs looked at the Doctor with an irritated look on his face. "Plant humanoid?"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor said nodding, "plenty of plant humanoids have a sap like that. Telepathic plants on Esto and the Trees of Chem have similar sap." The whole room stared at the Doctor. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, like it was nothing.

"Doctor, have you been playing McGee's games?"

"Uh, no," the Doctor said as he shook his head, confused. "What games might those be?" Gibbs just sighed and started delegating work.

"McGee, look up what that compound is used for. Tony, do a search for a Mr. Gleet. Ziva, keep trying to get a match to that face. Doctor, Abby, do what ever it was you were going to do. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Stop playing elf lord games..."

"Alright, then! Abby, shall we?" the Doctor said as he offered his arm to Abby.

"Yes we shall!" Abby grinned at the man and linked arms. Abby could feel McGee's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head as they walked down the hall.

"Ouch!" McGee jumped in his seat after being Gibbs slapped. Gibbs raised his eyebrows then left to visit the morgue.

* * *

"MMMMM! What did you say this stuff was again? Caf-Pow? Well, I think it's brilliant!"

Abby laughed at the Doctor as he finished his second Caf-Pow in a row. "Well, I'm glad you like it!"

"You know what this reminds me off?" He asked and started playing with the straw. Abby shrugged and he continued. "Bog water from Voganna 12!"

"Bog water?"

"Bog water! Let me explain, the bog water on Voganna 12 is delicious! The water comes form a crystal spring and the trees of Voganna 12 grow their roots out in the bogs. The roots are really, really sweet and the springs are geothermal. The heat from the springs brews the water like a tea! It gives the water a bright purple colour and the people of Voganna, enterprising as they are, bottle up the water and ship it out all through the galaxy like bottles of Perrier!"

"Haha, Doctor, I think you've had enough caffeine! I'm cutting your supply!" The Doctor beamed at her, but then she spoke quietly. "You are an alien, aren't you?"

He set the cup down on the table. "Yeah... When I told you I came from another planet I was being honest."

"So, your not some government agent using an alien as your cover?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

"Can I be an interrogator now?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, well, yeah. Have at it.."

Abby beamed. "Ok, so since you are an alien and not some government agent trying to trick me, I have a ton of questions! First of all, you're not human are you?"

"Nope. I'm a Time Lord..."

"Time Lord? Ok... How similar are Time Lords to humans? You look just like a human!"

"Well, the body chemistry is completely different. The life span is a bit... longer, and I have a few extra organs."

"Extra organs? Like what?"

"Well, two hearts for starters..."

"You have two hearts? NO WAY!" She leapt out of her chair and put her head up against the Doctor's chest.

"Would you like to have a listen?"

"Shhhhh..." Abby listened carefully and she heard a flutter of heart beats. She listened to each side of his chest and heard the same on both sides. She pulled away from the Doctor and grinned at him. "Wow!" She went back to her chair and thought of more things to ask her new friend. "So, that box..."

"My TARDIS. It's a space ship, and," He leaned closer to her over the table and lowered his voice, "a time machine..."

"Time machine? So when you said you met Roosevelt, you just traveled to that time that day. So you didn't just meet him years ago and are over 90 or something..."

"Well..."

"Oh! Are you older than 90?"

"A bit..."

"How many years is a bit?"

"Well... About 816.." He said quickly.

"You're a geezer!"

"Thanks..." The Doctor said sarcastically.

Abby sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I bet you've seen some amazing things! How many planets have you been to?"

"Far to many to count, especially if you factor in all the moons and space stations and things of that sort..."

"What's your favorite planet?"

"Out of all of the places I've been, I would have to say Earth."

"Really? Compared to all of the other places out there, how can you say Earth? You have a time machine! I bet our technology looks backwards to you!"

"Earth is learning! One day the people of Earth will take to the stars and they won't look back. You will explore every galaxy, set foot on almost every planet, and spread your culture across the universe! All Earth needs is time."

"So you've been all through out Earth's history?"

"Oh yes! I've been just about every where. Well, maybe not everywhere, but plenty of places and times..."

"Can you change the past? Like when Marty McFly's mom accidentally fell in love with him and he almost wasn't born?"

"I don't know about anyone's mothers falling in love with them, but, as long as you don't leak any advanced technology or let out too many spoilers you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok, but is it possible to change the past and alter history? Because if it is, why don't you go and save people? You could stop wars and warn about natural disasters!

"Well," the Doctor rubbed the back of his head, "Time travel is a bit complicated. Time is like a big ball of...stuff. And its a bit wobbly, like gelatin. A big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey, wimey, stuff!" the Doctor gestured wildly, "Somethings can be changed, and some things can't. Some things can be hanged, but shouldn't, and somethings can't be changed but the ending would come out much happier if they had been. The can't be changed bits are like pieces of floating banana in the whole strawberry glob. Hitler, for example, is like a pear floating in the gelatin. It's unfortunate that it's there, that floating piece of evil pear, but no matter how you budge it, it's stuck. You can't get rid of that piece of time...Well, not without ripping a hole in time and space in the process. Pull the banana or the pear out and you tear the gelatin and ruin the mold. I wish I could go and change everything for the better, but I can't. No one can..." There was sadness in the Doctor's voice as he finished his speech. "Believe me, Abby, if I could, I would..." The Doctor looked down and turned the lap top on.

"It's ok, I understand. SO," Abby said loudly, changing the subject," isn't it cramped in your box, or TARUS, or whatever you said?"

The Doctor chuckled, "TARDIS, and actually it's a bit empty. It's...roomier... than you would expect."

"Roomier?"

"I'll have to show it to you. It's easier to show it to you than explain."

"Hmmm... All right, but you have to show me when we get back to the lab!"

He nodded, grinning. "I promise!...You don't seem to be un nerved about any of this."

"Why would I? I always knew there was other life in the universe!"

"Some people can't handle hearing about aliens or time travel and others think I'm mad."

"Are you?"

"No, well, you could argue that at times."

Abby shrugged, "Hey, everyone is a little crazy now and then!" The Doctor laughed and nodded. "Doctor, do you like lectures?"

"I suppose, what kind?"

"Well, the reason I was asking is because I have tickets for a lecture over Nikola Tesla. There's this Tesla historian that's giving a presentation tonight. It's supposed to be over some of his inventions. McGee was supposed to go with me, but he canceled. His ticket is yours if you want it."

The Doctor grinned at her. "I would absolutely LOVE to go to a Nikola Tesla lecture with you!"

"Great! It's settled then!"

"So you like Tesla, then?"

"Well, yeah. How can anyone NOT like Tesla? I mean, unless your Edison of course.."

"Or Marconi."

"Or Marconi! Exactly! They teach kids all about Edison in elementary school. They drill it in to them so much you always see Edisons at elementary school living wax museums. If I taught those science and history classes there would be a lot more Teslas."

"He's a bit odd, Tesla. Great man though. Met him a while back, actually. Though I can't really remember it all. Seems like I was in his lab one minute and the next I had just woken up in the TARDIS with a very painful bump on the back of my head..."

"Wait a minute, so you met Tesla and you don't remember anything?"

"Nope! Not a thing! And I tell you what, ... oh hang on a minute, what's this?" the Doctor put on his glasses and stared at the laptop screen.

"Did you find something?"

"Oh yes! It appears our was being black mailed by the chief petty officer. Ooh ho ho! I think that gives us motive, doesn't it?"

" I believe it does! I'll have to call Gibbs.."

"How was it that he died exactly?"

"Ducky says his neck was broke. He was pushed off a roof. He had several broken bones, and this hinky mark on his wrist, but I don't think it was from the fall."

"A mark on his wrist? What did it look like?"

Abby took a pen from her lab coat and a napkin from the table. "Here, I'll draw it for you." She traced the circular marks then handed it to the Doctor. "This was burnt into his skin.. Do you recognize it?"

"Hmmm, Abby, I think I recognize it. This is definitely not something that should be on any 21st century human arm!"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's..." The Doctor was interrupted by a tolling bell coming from Abby's pocket.

"Sorry! It's the Director!... Hello?"

"Is that man that was here last night with you? Gibbs said he was helping you in the lab."

"Oh, yeah, the Doctor is here. Can he stay? He's been helping me out a lot! I'm starting to rethink the whole assistant thing!"

"Send him to my office, I need to have a word with him."

"But Leon! Can he be my helper for the day?"

"Abby..."

Abby sighed, "Hang on a sec." She covered the phone with her hand. "Hey, Doctor the Director says he needs to talk to you. He wants you to come to his office."

"Oh alright then.. Um, now, where was that exactly?"

Abby went back to her phone. "He doesn't know where your office is. Do you want me to show him?"

"No, I can meet him at the stairs on the main floor. It's urgent." The Director hung up the phone. Abby put away hers and gave a sad face at the Doctor.

"The Director says it's urgent... He says that he can meet you by the stairs."

"Well, if it's urgent I guess I had better go." The Doctor threw his empty cup away and walked to the door. "Oh, and Abby.."

"Uh - huh?"

"This is very important. If you find anything else ... hinky... don't touch it. If you find any thing you don't recognise in his belongings just leave it. Just leave it so I can have a look. Alright? No touching anything you don't recognize!"

"Ok. I need to put Major Mass Spec back to work anyways. I'll save all the hinky stuff for you, Doctor." She said smiling at him.

"Brilliant! I'll see you in a bit!"


	9. Tapping at the Chamber Door

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line. Ducky's mom is still alive)

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, added this story to his or her alerts or favorites, and read this!

P.S. Firefox222 I came up with the bog water thing just out of the blue and as for Voganna, it was in honor of Douglas Adams because Vogans are hilarious. (Vogans are from Voga, though...)

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Nine**

**Tapping at the Chamber Door  
**

Ducky had barely finished filling out the autopsy report for the chief petty officer when Gibbs entered the morgue.

"Oh hello, Jethro! I assume you're here again for Reed?"

"Yup, find anything else out from the autopsy?"

"Well, it was as I believed from my preliminary observation, he died of a broken neck and sustained injury from the fall. He wouldn't have been alive for over a minute after the fall. He was healthy. He wasn't a smoker and his liver was in excellent condition. However, I did find something interesting in his stomach," Ducky picked up a glass jar and handed it to Gibbs. "It appears to be a flash drive."

"He must of swallowed it before he was pushed..." Gibbs looked at the object. It looked like it had been partially corroded, probably from stomach acids. "I need to get this to Abby. Hopefully she can pull the data off of it."

"I'll have Palmer run it up to her."

"I can take it to her. Have to talked to her lately?"

"No, not since last evening. Is the Doctor still with her?"

"Probably. Last I saw them they were going to get more Caf - Pows. They had found a waxy substance on the chief petty officer's clothes. Have you found anything similar on the body?"

"No, I can't say that I have." Gibbs walked over to the video phone and brought up Abby's lab. Loud music streamed out of the speakers. Abby was leaning over her table examining something.

"Abby!" Gibbs said loudly, trying to get her attention, "have you got me anything?" Abby turned to face the camera and sat down a small safe.

"Yup, I was just about to call you!"

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the elevator and onto the main floor. He saw Tony chatting away loudly to some one on his phone and McGee at his desk. He spotted Director Vance at the top of the stairs and went to meet him.

"Agent Smith..."

"Please, you can call me the Doctor."

"Doctor, I half way expected you not come back." Director Vance led him through a hall.

"I told you I would be back, didn't I?"

"I suppose you did." Director Vance led him into his office and motioned for him to sit down.

"Did you call UNIT?"

"Yes I did..."

"And how are they? You know, I haven't talked to them in ages! I meant to send them a Christmas card, but I forgot. Do you think they'd take a late one?"

The Director narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. "I called UNIT and they said you were a... consultant. They also said you hardly ever show up randomly. Is there a reason why you're here?"

" I told you before, I'm visiting an old friend."

"Doctor Mallard?"

"Yup! Ducky and I go way back." Vance stared a hole through the Doctor.

"Why have you been spending so much time with my forensic scientist?"

"She's nice. I like to talk to her."

"UNIT said you were something of a specialist and that I should trust you, but right now I feel like you're giving me the run around. A guard overheard you talking to . He said it sounded like you were unaware that Dr. Mallard was even in the building. Is there another reason why you're here?"

"Well, not really. I'm here some what on a whim and stayed because I liked it."

"I heard you've been working in the lab..."

"Oh yes! That reminds me! Abby found a goo on this man's shirt and there was also a marking on his wrist. I recognize the markings and I wanted to help out until the case was closed. Both the goo and the markings fall under my area of expertise. I think I could help, and it's very important that I do. If I'm right, and I usually am, then NCIS can't close this on their own."

"And what exactly is your expertise?"

The Doctor grinned, "Well, lots of things, actually, but the goo and the markings shouldn't be on Earth...especially in this century."

"What are you talking about?" The Director said, incredibly irradiated.

"Oh come on! Surely the fact that UNIT comes to me for advice is a dead give away!"

"So this is terrorist related?"

The Doctor sighed. "Is that what the media says about UNIT? Well, you could say its terrorist related, but trust me, it's not any terrorist groups you would know about."

"I'm getting tired of this! I want you to..." the Director was interrupted by alarms and a loud crash that sounded like it came from a few levels below them."What was that?" The Director's phone started ringing off the hook.

The Doctor jumped out of his chair and ran to the door.

* * *

Abby entered her lab balancing two caf-pows and a laptop in her arms. It was quite, but not for long. She had a lot of work to do and needed the right music to process evidence too. She switched on her stereo and music filled the room, and the connecting hall. There didn't seem to be much left on the laptop to go through, but she started up a hidden file search to double check.

The box of evidence from chief petty officer Reed's house was still siting on the table. She emptied it out onto he work space and took a look. There were a few tissues with blood on them and she ran it for DNA. She figured that the chief petty officer had a shaving accident and the smell of Barbasol backed up her assumption. Tony and Ziva had also bagged his mail. He had a few expensive bills which pointed out that he was in debt. There were a few other items in the box along with a small safe.

The safe looked sturdy and had a key lock. Abby grinned and started to open it, Ziva wasn't the only person that could pick a lock. The safe was filled with exactly what you would expect. She found bank statements, a passport, land deed, a credit card (probably maxed out), a small note book that had every single computer password he used. There was also a small, tarnished, brass object.

Abby held the object in the light to look at it more closely. It was disk shaped, like a compact, and was made out of two pieces hinged together. There was also a glass button shaped decoration on one face of it. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It almost felt like it was humming. Abby run her finger over the button and it began to glow. The light was a pale orange and slowly pulsing. She knew that this was the very type of weird stuff that the Doctor wanted her to leave for him. She thought about it for a moment then tried to open it again.

The hinge squeaked as it opened. The inside had circuitry and a LCD screen. The screen had flashing characters that changed and blinked. It made a high pitched hum then died. The screen went dark and and the button light went out. Abby sat the object on the table and reached back into the safe. She found some photographs of the man from the roof and other person.

It looked like they were making some sort of a deal and traded suitcases. Abby looked at the photos, they were shot really well. They should be able to get a hit with the face software with this. She even found the negatives in the safe.

"Abby!" Gibbs's voice said loudly, trying to get her attention, "have you got me anything?" Abby turned to face the video phone and sat the safe back on the table.

"Yup, I was just about to call you!"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Ok, well first of all, I think that the Chief Petty Officer was blackmailing . The Doctor found some text documents and his email history and I found some photos that point to that. The Chief Petty Officer said that if he wasn't paid he would leak out the photos."

"Good work, Abbs, is that all?"

"Nope! He also had some pretty expensive bills and some sad bank statements. He was in debt, big time!"

"See if you can get his bank records and look for any large deposits recently. Ducky found this," Gibbs held the flash disk up to the camera, "in Reed's stomach. I need you to pull the information off it."

"Ok!" Abby said smiling, "Just send it up here and I'll get to work on it. Oh, and Gibbs, the Doctor recognized the markings on Reed's wrist."

"What did he say it was? And where is he anyways? He seemed to be attached to your side earlier.."

"The Director called for him before he could say. He's still with him I think."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll just have to ask him when he comes back."

"Are you coming up?"

"Yeah, and I'm bringing the disk with me."

"Maybe I'll have new information for you by the time you get here."

"That's what I like to hear," Gibbs said as the camera shut off.

Abby started to try and get the bank information when she heard loud static from her speakers. She walked over to her stereo then examined her speakers. They were wireless and they could pick up interference.

'Tap tap tap..'

Abby turned and looked around her lab. She would have sworn she just heard something. The static was becoming unbearable and nothing she did eased it up. She turned off her music and sighed.

'Tap tap... tap tap tap!'

There it was again! She knew she heard it that time!

"Hello? Is there anybody in here?" She waited a moment or two and the room was silent. She saw orange light coming from the table. The object was working again! She picked it up and tried to open it.

'Tap tap..."

She heard it louder that time. It sounded like it was coming from behind her.

'Tap tap tap TAP!'

Abby slowly turned around.

The window exploded and Abby screamed...

* * *

I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible.

Sorry about the cliff hanger. I couldn't resist...

I hope everyone got the Poe reference in the chapter title...


	10. Taken

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit (date doesn't fit in with the other time line.)

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Ten**

**Taken  
**

**"**MOVE!" The Doctor yelled as he pushed the Director's secretary out of the way. The fire alarm was blaring and people were rushing out into the hall. The stair way to the main floor was swamped with personal and the level was in chaos.

"Doctor! The fire exit is over here!" Tony pointed and tried to wave the Doctor over.

"Have you seen Abby?"

"I thought she was with you."

The Doctor shook his head. "Director Vance called for me. Is she still in the break room?"

"Actually, I think she went back to her lab. I'm positive I saw her go to the elevator earlier," Ziva told the Doctor. His eyes widened and he ran to the elevator.

"Doctor, Abby knows to leave her lab! She's safe!" The Doctor ignored McGee and pressed the elevator's buttons. "Doctor, the elevator shut off when the alarm is pulled, it's not going to work!"

"It will for me!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and put life back into the elevator. The doors sprung open and the Doctor entered quickly. With just a press of the sonic's button the elevator fell quicker than it was designed to and the doors opened.

The Doctor run out to Abby's hall and turned the corner.

"UGH!" The Doctor had run into another person and they both almost fell.

"Sorry, Gibbs!" The Doctor kept sprinting towards the lab.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to check on Abby!" Gibbs ran closely behind him and pulled out his gun.

Dust was was settling out of Abby's lab. Gibbs shoved the Doctor out of the way and entered the room aiming his gun. A huge portion of the lab's wall had been knocked out and the entire room was in chaos. The table was flipped and and at least one monitor was broken. Abby was no where in sight.

"No, no, no, NO!" The Doctor ran over to the wall and analyzed it with his sonic screwdriver.

"ABBY! ABBY?" Gibbs called out hoping she had taken cover in her office, but there was no reply. He tried calling her cell and soon realized it was left in the rubble. Gibbs grabbed the Doctor and pinned him to the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I don't know!"

"YOU SHOW UP AND THEN MY FORENSICS SCIENTIST DISAPPEARS AND HER LAB IS DESTROYED!" Gibbs yelled as his face turned red.

"Oh my! Oh my word! Jethro, where is Abigail? Doctor! What, what happened?" Ducky said in shock as he stared at the state of the lab. Gibbs let go of the Doctor and turned to face Ducky.

"Who is this man? Who is he with? He spends the day with Abby and then she's gone. I don't believe in coincidence. He is connected with this!" The Doctor was ignoring them completely and contiuned to investigate the rubble.

"Jethro, he's the Doctor, he isn't with anybody. And he didn't make this happen."

"How do you know that? Do you even know his real name? How do you know you can trust him?"

"Because I do, I just know that I can. I would trust him with my life."

"Well, I'm arresting him for suspicion." Gibbs pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket and walked over to the Doctor. The Doctor stood and stared into his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. I really wouldn't do that..."

"WHOA! How did Abby blow up her lab?" Tony said as he glanced around the room. Ziva and McGee came in behind him.

Gibbs angrily stared at Tony. He looked back at the Doctor and said "I'm not done with you," under his breath.

"Is Abby alright?" Ziva asked Dr. Mallard and he explained that she was missing and didn't have her phone. The Director came in escorted by two guards and a man in a uniform with a red beret. The Doctor didn't notice and was busy re-examining the wall muttering to himself about energy emotions and vibrating bricks.

"I want to know what happened. Gibbs, where you in here when this happened? Where's Abby?"

"Director, I was on my way when I heard the explosion. I want to interrogate the Doctor, I think he knows more than he's letting on. He says he doesn't know what happened either and I doubt the secerty camera in hall caught anything."

"Abby has a hidden camera!" McGee shouted and went over to Abby's desk. "She got a little paranoid after Chip and put in a personal one."

"Can you blame her?" Tony said as he looked over McGee's shoulder.

"Can you pull that video?"

"I think so, give me me a minute or two, Boss."

"You got thirty seconds..."

"Here it is!" McGee put the video up on the large screen in the main lab. They all gathered around the screen and McGee played it.

* * *

_Abby was working at her table then she stopped and glanced around the room. She walked over to the speakers and fiddled with them for a bit before going back to her table. She acted like she kept hearing something then started inching closer to the wall that had been knocked in. All of a sudden the wall exploded and Abby fell backwards._

_A large, orb shaped object hovered through the hole in the wall. It changed shape and three mechanical arms came out of it's bottom. One of the arms looked like it was outfitted with a knife of some sort. It dove at Abby but she rolled under the table. It followed and knocked it over. Abby lept to her feet and headed to the door. The object cut her off and went at her again. Abby ran behind her computer station and tried to loop around to the door again, but it corned her. She threw her Caf-Pow at it, but it continued to inch closer. She backed away slowly and it advanced. It's knife slashed back and forth as it came closer and it's other two hands where snapping at her. _

_Abby reached behind her. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and swung at the orb. The orb crashed into her computer monitor and fell to the floor. Abby run over to it and began smashing it with the fire extinguisher. She left several large dents in the orb before she appeared to tire and stop. It didn't seem to move any more so she took a closer look. All of a sudden it flew up and came at her again. Abby sprayed it with the extinguisher. One of its arms knocked it out of her hands. She tried to back away but a small opening on the orb blew a thick smoke in her face. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. She didn't move._

_The orb spun around to the table and hovered close to the ground. It shown a beam of light over the rubble and focused in on a small disk shaped object. It reached out and grabbed the object. An opening appeared on its side and it stored the object. It reached back down and found some photos. It stored them in its opening as well. It moved to the center of the room and hesitated for a moment. It put away its knife arm and lifted the unconscious Abby into its remaining arms. It turned to face where the window had been and flew out of the room._

_

* * *

_

"What the h-" Tony started to say but was interrupted by the rest of the room.

"No, no, it can't be! Not here..." The Doctor was shaking his head.

"Good girl, Abby! She wasn't taken without a fight. Was it really flying?" Ziva was squinting at the screen.

"B-but that's impossible.." McGee was stuttering.

The Director was talking to the man in uniform, Ducky was silent, and Gibbs was staring a hole through the Doctor.

"Doctor, you sound like you know that that thing is!" Gibbs said suspiciously.

" I do, well, I think I do... well, I have a hunch... And it's not good.."

The young man in uniform stepped towards the Doctor and saluted. The Doctor huffed at him and motioned for him to stop. "I'm Major McHarg, UNIT sent me. Do I need to call in a team?"

"A team?...I don't know yet..." The Doctor had his thumb up to his mouth as he thought. "When did the Director call you? You got here awfully fast. UNIT hasn't been dabbling in teleportation again, has it? I thought the nearest base was in New York."

"The Director called this morning, sir. I don't know anything about teleports, but I'm stationed in D.C. as a liaison to the CIA. They sent me out to see if the Doctor really was here. The team would probably be flown in from New York, so if you might need them I need to go ahead and make the call."

"Hmm... I'll get back to you on that."

Gibbs was arguing with the Director and Ducky. McGee was replaying the video trying to figure out how the orb had been "faked" because the technology didn't exist. Tony watched over his shoulder. Ziva started looking through the rubble.

"GIBBS, STAND DOWN!" The argument had become heated. The Director turned to face Major McHarg. "Major, I want to make this clear straight off... This kidnapping was commented at NCIS to a NCIS scientist. This is our investigation. We don't know if this is terrorist linked yet or not."

"I'm sorry Director Vance, but this is a UNIT investigation."

"This isn't under your jurisdiction."

"We could have joint investigation, but UNIT deals with the kidnappers."

"You're going to have to go through the higher ups to get that done."

"You don't understand, this could be a matter of Earth's security! This is above the United State's government."

Gibbs entered the conversation and the three men began arguing loudly.

"QUIET! All of you! My friend is in trouble and I need to save her... I don't care who is in charge, but I can tell you this, you're going to need my help. None of you can do this without me. Not with out it ending badly, at least..."

Gibbs, who was already very irritated at the Doctor, stepped towards him. "Who exactly do you think you are? What makes you think you got a handle on this situation? Are you even qualified to be here?"

The Doctor stared sternly at Gibbs and slowly walked closer. "I'm the Doctor. I'm feared throughout the universe. I'm a whisper in other planet's legends. When monsters have nightmares, I'm what they dream about. That thing that took Abby is from another planet and it just happens to be that so am I! I am the most qualified being on this entire world to deal with this. I'm a Time Lord, and not only that, _I'm the Doctor..._ They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into, but I'm about to enlighten them on that."


	11. Promises

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Eleven**

**Promises  
**

"Ugh..." Abby groaned as she woke with a massive headache. She tried to rub her forehead, but she quickly realized that her hands were bound behind her back. The memory of her abduction flooded her mind. She opened her eyes and studied her surroundings. She was tied to a chair in an empty room. The only light came from a dim and dying bulb above her head. The walls were concrete and the paint was cracked and peeling.

She was alone in the room. She tried to wiggle free of the rope and at first it wouldn't budge. She felt of her wrists and noticed that whoever had tied the rope had tied it _over_ her wrist bands. She managed to take them off allowing more room in the rope. After about a minute of wiggling her hands the rope slipped of and she freed her self.

She tried to stand after taking the rope off her ankles but she was almost too weak. She stumbled out of the chair and fell to the floor. Her head was spinning wildly. She crawled over to the door and listened to the guard outside.

He was speaking to another person, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She could hear their words perfectly through the door. They seemed to be speaking a language Abby wasn't familiar with. One of the voices left and the door creaked open.

* * *

The room was silent as the Doctor finished his speech.

"Another planet? Now wait just a..." The Director started but was interrupted by Major McHarg.

"Actually, Director, I think we should start the investigation as soon as possible. I'm sure that NCIS and UNIT can work out a joint investigation"

"Would you have any objections about Agent Gibbs leading the investigation until we come to a discussion about jurisdiction?"

"Not at all, as long as the Doctor works with Gibb's team and has full access to all relevant information. If the Doctor thinks we can't find her without him, he's probably right. He's a legend at UNIT and I would trust him if I were you." The Director looked over at the Doctor who was currently scanning the rubble with his sonic screwdriver and then back at McHarg.

"Alright... Gibbs, start the investigation. Call me as soon as you find out anything new. I'll send some guards to secure the area. Major, you're coming with me." The Director and Major McHarg left the room. Ducky was over at the Doctor's side looking at the strange little flash light like object he had in his hand.

"I'm picking up slight traces of nuclear radiation," the Doctor said to Ducky and Gibbs, " and given the fact that you're technology is no way capable of producing the miniaturized nuclear power source the probe was working of off, this is definitely off world technology."

"Off world technology? Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor.."

"Yeah I caught that part, but who are you?"

The Doctor gave Gibbs a stern look. "I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Did you think that little speech you gave earlier was going to make every one trust you without question?"

"Well... Yes, actually, I did. It usually works." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and Ducky tapped Gibbs on the arm.

"Jethro, the Doctor wants to help. He may talk..strangely... at times, but believe me, we can trust him!" Gibbs sighed, slightly irritated.

"Doctor, I can't trust a man who wont tell me his name. But, with that being said, I can tell you are considered about Abby. I can tell that you would do whatever you could to keep her safe. I can tell that just by watching you, but I still don't trust you. I can't trust someone I don't know."

"Alright, my name is John Smith."

"Doctor, I already know that's a fake name."

"All you need to know is that I'm the Doctor, and I WILL help you save Abby." Gibbs studied the Doctor and thought for a moment.

"I don't trust you, but I think I can trust you're concern for Abby. You give me any reason to doubt that concern, or your motives, and you will be off this case. I don't care what Vance says and I don't care what UNIT says, you _will_ be off this case. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, just as long as you understand that if you take me off the case that I will still go after Abby."

"Alright then," Gibbs said as he smiled, "what was it you were saying about the technology?"

"It's not anything your lot has. I could do a search for alien technology, but if they were scanning for the same thing they could pick me up."

"Well, we could always do it the 'old fashioned' way. Tony, did you ever get any information on Gleet?" Tony looked up from the computer.

"Um, yeah, he has a company called Zolar Inc.. He took out a loan for it about a month ago. I was running a search to find out where he had it based when the alarms went off."

"And when were you going to tell us this?"

"Sorry Boss, I was going to, " Tony was interrupted by Gibbs

"But the alarms? Go find were it's based...now!" Tony left the room and Ziva pulled something out of the rubble.

"The thing took what looked like photos, yes? Well, I think I may have just found the negatives!" The Doctor took the negatives from her and held them up to the light.

"It looks like two people having a conversation..." He said as he looked back at Gibbs and Ziva.

Gibbs nodded. "Abby said she had found photos of two men making some sort of a deal. Ziva, process the negatives and see if you can get any hits on them." Ziva took the negatives and left the room.

"What can I do, Boss?" McGee left the computer and came closer to Gibbs and the Doctor. Gibbs took a plastic zip bag out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Here, Ducky found this in the Chief Petty Officer's stomach. You got 30 minutes to get it up and working then process the information." McGee took a look at the bag and the flash disk.

"It looks like there's some damage to it. It looks corroded. It could take awhile.."

The Doctor leaned. "Do you need some help getting data from a flash disk?"

"No! I'm just saying it could take time.."

Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "You got 30 minutes.. Doctor, I need you to tell me everything you know about the thing that took Abby and the marks on Reed's wrist. We need to be on the same page."

"Alright," the Doctor started, " And I need you to fully brief me on the case. You might have missed something."

"Is there any thing that I can do to help?" Ducky asked quietly.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not that I can think of."

"Well, if there is nothing I can do I'll go back to the morgue... Doctor...do you think it will hurt her? Do you think she will be alright?"

The Doctor placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder and spoke quietly. " I promise we will bring her back. She'll be safe. I promise you, with both my hearts, we'll save her."

"We won't stop until she's back safe and sound, Duck." Gibbs said agreeing with the Doctor.

Ducky headed to the door and stopped at the threshold. He glanced at Gibbs and the Doctor. "Jethro, Doctor, just promise me I won't see her on my table..."


	12. Project Blue Box

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit

Sorry it took so long to write, I've been busy moving into my dorm and with college classes.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker and I'm sorry this one isn't very long for all of you're waiting

Also, thanks for all of the comments and messages! It means a lot to get feed back!

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Twelve**

**Project Blue Box  
**

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Director Vance said as the video conference with UNIT terminated. NCIS and UNIT had finally worked out complicated jurisdiction problem Abby's abduction posed. NCIS would take care of take care of any naval suspects and civilian involved and UNIT would take care of the special circumstances and processing the building where Abby had been taken along with any "off world" technology. Major McHarg or his higher ups hadn't explained "off world" technology or "special circumstances" to the Director yet, but after receiving a call from his higher ups threatening an early retirement he went along with the jurisdiction decision.

Also, the Doctor would be given free reign to investigate with NCIS and UNIT as he felt necessary.

"Major, why exactly does UNIT trust the Doctor so well? He sounds like he's not right in the head."

"Well, he's worked with us for so long for one, and he has quite literally saved the world more times than we will probably ever know. UNIT even has its own protocol for when the Doctor shows up... We call it a code 9. This is my first code 9 and at first UNIT wasn't even sure if he was really here. That's probably why you had such trouble with the phone lines!" The Major chuckled at his last sentence.

"How long has he been with UNIT?"

Major McHarg thought for a moment. "Well, at least since the early 1960's, but he was around at the beginning of UNIT. He was around back when UNIT first got started."

"What? The 60's? But that's over 40 years ago and and the Doctor can't be much past 30!"

McHarg grinned and laughed a little. "Well, actually, our intelligence leads us to believe he's in his 900's." The Director stared in disbelief. "He's not human. It's like he said, he's from another planet. Everything he said earlier is true."

"Major, I wasn't born yesterday."

"You may want to approach this case with an open mind, Director. Although, I wouldn't recommend letting any of this information out."

"So 'off world' technology is..."

"Alien. And 'special circumstances' refer to aliens. It's a good thing you agreed to UNIT's terms. If you took care of the specials circumstances you would be doing paperwork for weeks!"

The Director slowly started to realize the Major was being serious. "Why have I never heard about this before? I'm the Director of NCIS and they never told me about any of this!"

"Well, I suppose your government didn't think you should know. I wouldn't worry about it. They don't even tell your President's all the time!"

"Who exactly are "they"?"

"Branches in the CIA and FBI... You've probably heard of Project Blue Book, right?"

"Yes."

"Well," the Major chuckled at the Director's expression," at first it was called Project Blue Box but the Doctor asked them to change it."

"...What?"

* * *

Abby jumped back as the door opened. The man that had opened the door realized she was loose and pulled out a small stun gun like object.

"SO! How's the weather in Kansas?" Abby said quickly. The man paused for a moment.

"Kansas?" Abby grabbed the man's gun hand and pointed the muzzle away. He dropped the gun and tried to grab her. She stomped his foot and rammed her elbow into his stomach. He stepped back after having the air knocked out of him. Abby quickly grabbed the chair and hit him over the head with it knocking him unconscious. She bent over grabbing her knees. She looked over at the door. It hadn't shut, she would be able to escape the room. She looked more closely at the man. His scalp was bleeding. She looked closer and recognized the 'blood'.

"The goo!" she said out loud. It was the same type of strange goo that she had found on the victim's clothes earlier. She tore off a piece of the man's shirt and dabbed the goo. She managed to get a sample and stowed it away in her pocket for later. She nudged the man with her foot, no response. Abby leaned in and carefully opened his eyelid to check on him. His eyes weren't normal, they were black. Abby gasped and backed away.

The gun he was about to use on her had been thrown in the corner. She picked it up and examined it. It had a small dial on it with several settings and the barrel looked odd. It looked like it run off a battery instead of bullets.

"Ooo, very Covenant.." She took the battery out and put it and the gun in her pocket. Abby turned back to face the man. He would be out for a while, but she didn't want to risk him coming after her. She managed to sit him in the chair and started to gag and tie him to the chair.

* * *

Gibbs had led the Doctor to the conference room so they could talk without being disturbed by the rest of the building. The building wasn't in as much chaos as it had been in earlier, but it was still in disarray when Gibbs went to get his case file.

Gibbs tossed the file on the table and crossed his arms. "Everything we know is in that file. Now tell me about the thing that took Abby and the marks on Reed's wrist.."

The Doctor took out his glasses and sat down to examine the file. "Well, judging by the style that it was designed I would say that it's most likely from the Isop Galaxy, but not in this century... It looked like one of the exploration orb that the Raxa Alliance's science association sent out. Hmm..." The Doctor looked more closely at some security camera stills and continued talking to Gibbs. "But, I don't think they had anything to do with this. The arm it had wasn't standard exploration orb equipment..."

"So," Gibbs said as he took the seat in front of the Doctor, " Gleet found this thing, Frankensteined it, then sent it after my forensic scientist?"

"Abby must have gotten to close, and somehow the orb's mummy told it to bring her home..." The Doctor sighed and closed the file. Nothing was in it that Abby hadn't already told him.

"And Reed's wrist?"

The Doctor put his thumb up to his mouth and thought for a moment. " It looked like he had been burnt by a shock stunner turned up on high... Hold on... YES!.. no... wait... _yes!_ Gleet had a company... what was it's name again?"

"Zolar Inc. Do you know it?"

"There once was another company that went by Zolar in the Isop Galaxy. This man, Hecal Xi Zolar, started out selling book lights that would dim when your eyes got tired and his company took off. Well, he started making all sorts of other gadgets and they all flew off the shelves. Then he started..."

"Are you going some where with this, Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor cleared his throat. "Then he started designing defensive weapons and he came up with this glove that would shock your attacker with one touch. He didn't think this one through and over three thousand people died by accident. All of the stunning gloves were recalled and his company went bankrupt. He burned every glove he had made then killed himself. Who ever we are dealing with has had connections with Zolar and a glove that shouldn't exist."

RING RING! Gibbs anserwed his phone. "Hello?"

"Boss? I pulled some data from that disk you ga-" Gibbs hung up on McGee and stood up.

"McGee found something, come on, Time Lord..."

* * *

**Gold star to whoever notices the Halo reference first!** Sorry, couldn't resist.


	13. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'd like to thank you for reading up to this point and for coming back even though I haven't posted in months. In case you were wondering why no new chapters have been posted it's because I had 18 hours of classes for my fall term plus a work study. Sadly, the next term is about the same. However, I plan on adding another chapter in the next week and hopefully quite a few more than last term. So, check back again soon and hopefully there will be another chapter waiting here for you!

P.S. Thank you for all the reviews!

-Legend Of The Fox

UPDATE : I know I told all of you that there would be a new chapter, and I'm sorry to not come through on that. The story is not finished and there will be more chapters. I would have had another chapter up, but there was a death in my family and I haven't had the chance to finish. I apologize and hope you can forgive me. -Legend of the Fox


	14. An apology and good news!

Hey everyone!

Sooo you probably think I am one of the worst creatures ever for doing as much as I did then just leaving it by itself for a couple of years. Sorry about that… I have some happy news though! No classes for about a year! I got a Co-op so now I'm working as an engineer and I have a heck of a lot more time. I give you a promise right here and now that You should see the next chapter by this time next week up loaded on here. Hopefully, before August gets around here, you should also have the conclusion to the story. It is just so close and I am so sorry that I flaked out on all of you. I honestly figured that I had left it alone for so long people would just forget about this. I finally remembered my password on here and found out that my number of readers had 6drupled (much more than quadrupled) . And now I feel like crap. Anyways, I have the end of the story in my head and I need to re read everything I wrote to get back in the feel. Then I will type up what is in my head. I have a live journal account too and I have some stuff up on there. (because I forgot my account information on here and then the format has changed so much it took at hour to figure out how to just post this.) Look for my other stuff on there, my name is the same legendofthefox . All that is up there is some Supernatural stuff. The end of this fic will be posted here and on my livejournal account.


	15. Just Because You're Paranoid

Don't own any characters

10th Doctor sometime after Martha

Also, NCIS's time line is skewed a bit

Sorry about the gigantic time span in between the chapters. Lots of things have happened. Lots of things even this past week that pushed this chapter behind. I realized that if I worked overtime the past week I would be able to take of the Friday after July 4th and I could have a 4 day weekend. So that's all on me, sorry about that. Also, I adopted a dog. His name is Balthazar and he's freakin awesome. The next chapters will be shorter so I can give you all at least a little something every week. Never trust a writer when they say they will be finished within a certain amount of time. They're all liars even if they desperately mean not to be. I just realized that it took me a couple of years to finally type up chapter thirteen…Anyone else thinks that's odd? No? Alright then… Anyways, without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!

WARNING: Brief mention of drug use. None of the good guys though! Nothing more graphic than what was ever shown on NCIS so I figure I'm safe as far as anybody reading this is concerned

**Mass Spectrometers and Sonic Screw Drivers**

**Part Thirteen**

**Just Because You're Paranoid Doesn't Mean They Aren't Out To Get You**

The hall outside the room Abby woke up in was slightly damp and poorly lit. Abby noticed the sound of footsteps from ahead of her and ducked into a darkened corner to wait for the rest of her captors to pass. Two men in business suits came into view. Abby's breath caught in her throat as she recognized one of the men.

"_Gleet.."_

They passed her cell without regard and turned right up ahead. Abby gripped the weapon tightly in her hand and placed its battery back into its holder. She took a deep breath and followed in the shadows.

* * *

McGee had a laptop hooked up to one of the larger monitors that was kept in one of the smaller conference rooms in the building. He was busy sorting the new files he had just found when Gibbs and the Doctor entered the room.

"Boss, I found something!"

"Good, so inform us.."

"Well, it looks like our petty officer kept a digital diary. It mentions Gleet and some other weird stuff." McGee clicked on a word document and it expanded across the larger monitor. Both Gibbs and the Doctor stepped towards the screen.

"I think you should read this…"

* * *

_I know what I saw. I know that there is no other explanation for what I saw. If I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't have believed it. This guy, he just came out of nowhere. It was like he just walked through this wall. Through solid brick! He didn't see me. That's probably a good thing. I thought before that those people that saw those lights were just crazy, but maybe there was something more to it. I mean, how many weird things can happen in one spot and NOT be related? I told some of the guys about it, but they thought I was just high. I mean, yeah, there was a reason why I went off on one of my "walks" but I didn't have the chance to relax yet. God, I swear if I was high I will never take another hit for the rest of my life. Heck, I don't think I'll ever take another hit anyways._

* * *

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Well, that explains his debt at least."

The Doctor put on his "brainy" specs and took a closer look at the screen. "These lights he mentioned, do either of you recognize what he's talking about? Anything on the news?"

Gibbs frowned and McGee just shrugged.

"McGee, do me a favor and pull up the internet to do a search." The Doctor came closer to McGee and looked over his shoulder.

"What am I looking for?"

"Look for "strange", "lights", "D.C." and narrow the results to within two months prior to this journal entry."

"Looks like we got some hits! Uhhh there was UFO sighting under the Potomac around the time he would have wrote that entry."

Gibbs turned, "Does it say where on the Potomac?"

McGee shook his head. "Looks like whatever it was went up and down the river a few times before disappearing."

"It was probably a ship," the Doctor said as he put away his glasses, "Bodies of water make excellent hiding spots for relatively small ships. I think we can assume that where ever it is that our friend saw Mr. Gleet's ghost act must be near this river. If Gleet happens to have set up some sort of "home base" above water it's probably not too far from his landing point. "

Gibbs signed and looked back to McGee. "Is that all you found? Just that one entry?"

"Well, no, there was about a year or two's worth of entries before that and after this entry it looks like he got paranoid and buffed up his encryption. This drive is pretty messed up. I had a hard time even pulling this much. "

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose trying to lessen his stress. This was taking too much time. Time is critical in an abduction like this! He doubted hearing back from the kidnappers. Whoever, or whatever, had done this did it to keep Abby from piecing together the puzzle they had left. It was only a matter of time until they had interrogated her to find out how much she knew and let out and then a shorter amount of time until they finished the job. No, he thought to himself, Abby was strong. She would hold out longer than just someone off the street. But still, the thought of someone he cared about in danger ate away at him.

The Doctor stared at McGee. Worry was clear on his face, despite his trying to hide it. He probably frantically searched the drive and tried his best to calm himself before they came into the room. He looked defeated. How long had he known Abby? The Doctor could tell that they had been close. McGee still liked her, maybe even love her to some degree. The Doctor barely knew Abby, but he knew the type of person she is. People like Abby are not born every day. You could travel the entire universe twice over and maybe, just maybe, find enough people like her to make a cricket team.

The Doctor had traveled the entire universe many times over and had the great blessing to have met several "Abbys". Some of which he tried to show the universe to. It was a little unfair that he had the opportunity to meet so many "Abbys". It was a product of the nature of his life, but most people never live a life like his. They stay in one spot, one planet, their entire life. On planets like the Earth, many never even leave the countries they were born in or barely leave their towns. Living a life on one planet in one time, like the life McGee had, greatly reduces opportunities to meet an "Abby". It makes sense that anyone who met an "Abby" would do anything in their power to save them. And it makes sense that to fail at that would tear your insides out.

The Doctor snapped out of his daze as Gibbs yelled at his phone. "WELL I DON'T CARE HOW MANY BUILDINGS ARE NEAR THE SHORELINE CHECK THOSE OUT TOO!"

Gibbs shut his phone and let out an irritated sigh. "Tony hasn't found anything related to Zolar yet but I've got him looking for possible spots for wherever it is that our guy first saw Gleet or whoever this creep is." The Doctor laid his hand near McGee's computer.

"Any word from Ziva yet, boss?"

"No, I'm about to go check up on her unless you have anything else for me."

"I'll keep trying but it's almost too far gone."

"Keep it up, call me if you get anything new. Doctor, you coming?"

"Um, no, I think I'll stay here with McGee for a bit. I'll catch up with you."

Gibbs nodded and left the room. The Doctor pulled his hand away from the computer and secretly placed his sonic screw driver back into his suit pocket.

"Now, McGee, why don't we run those searches again?"


End file.
